Home Made Kakuzu
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: HOME MADE KAKUZU akhirnya tampil! Mau tau bagaimana aksi norak bin sarap kelima personil ini? #LAST CHAPTER#
1. Ide Kakuzu

Hallo minna-san! Saya author newbie disini,dan di fic ini saya akan mencoba menistakan geng laknat yang amat tersohor dari 5 negara ninja yaituuuuu (sfx : JENGG...JENGG...JENGGG) AKATSUKI! *di kemplang pein bokep cs*. Okehhh,daripada kelamaen njelasin lebih baik langsung saja kita mulai penistaannya,hohohohoho (PENISTAAN MODE : ON).

**Disclaimer : Naruto tetep punyanya om-om sakti bernama Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC bangettt,sangat abal,jayus,kalo jelek resiko tanggung penumpang-?-**

**Rate : T saja,hohoho.**

Di suatu pagi nan indah dan cerah,dimana burung-burung mulai beterbangan mencari makan. Matahari mulai siap menyinari bumi,dan tak lupa para shinobi di seluruh 5 negara ninja mulai mempersiapkan harinya dengan baik. Tapi situasi yang damai itu tak terjadi di sebuah goa kumuh bak lobang tikus tanah yang terletak di pinggir jurang-?-.

"grokkk...sshhh...grokkk...sshhh...grokkk" Tunggu sebentar,suara nista apakah itu?suara T-rex kegencet buldozer?ohhh,tidak mungkin. Jaman dinosaurus udah lama berlalu. Ini jaman shinobi coyyy. Atau...suara hewan langka?yappp benar! itu adalah suara hewan amat langka. Tikus segedhe manusia yang bentuknya gak mirip tikus sama sekali,tapi sifatnya mirip banget sama penggambaran tikus yang doyan nyolong sama korupsi makanan(kalo ini bedanya bukan makanan,tapi duid). Tikus langka itu bernama panjang Rentenir no Kakuzu,atau orang-orang biasa panggil dia Kakuzu saja. Dia sekarang masih asik ngorok di pojokan kamar sambil bantalan pacar-pacarnya tersayang,apalagi kalo bukan duid. Dan sedetik setelah ini,sang koruptor akan author bangunkan dengan sebuah tepukan lembut. Liat yah

'PLAKKKKK' "Bujubussset!siapa yang berani-beraninya mbangunin gue dari tidur mahal (karena tidurnya bantalan sama gulingan duid,jadi kata dia tidur mahal) hahhh?" Kakuzu esmosi sambil ngucek-ngucek hotahe matanya yang masih penuh belek. Maklum,dibangunin tidurnya secara paksa jadi dia masih ngantuk berat.

"BR*NGS*K ?#!%$*#!...brisik amat sih jadi bangun sih,teriaknya kaya T-rex kelindes tronton (gara-gara nama T-rex dibawa-bawa terus di fic ini,om T-rex minta bayaran 1 tronton daging kambing ke author)" seorang pria rambut ubanan juga ikut bangun dari tidur sucinya (karena dalam mimpi lagi asik ritual nyabutin bulu kakinya DJ,jadi dia anggap ritual seperti itu ) dan gak kalah misuh-misuhnya sama tikus jejadian di sebelahnya.

"Eh?sandal siapa ini?" selidik Kakuzu sambil memperhatikan sandal yang ada disamping kasurnya.

"sniff..sniff..sniff,kok baunya kaya e'e ayam yah?atau jangan-jangan,ini sendal tadi yang menggeplak pipi mulus (huekzzz) gue yah?" selidik Kakuzu lagi.

"Eh zu,di pipi lu ada item-item kecoklatan tuh" kata Hidan yang sekarang lagi make jubah norak awan merah a.k.a jubah kehormatan Akatsuki (pas author nulis tentang jubah ini,tangan author tiba-tiba kesetrum ini kata-kata amat sakral,haduhhh). Kakuzupun lalu memegang pipinya,dan merasakan ada benda lengket-lengket nan bauuu.

"sniff..sniff..loh kok baunya kayak e'e ayam di sandal ini ya?atau jangan-jangan ni sandal yang...(loading di otak kakuzu...10%...40%...70%...100%!ketika jeda loading di otak lumutan Kakuzu,author tinggal mandi dulu hohoho)...WATZZZ,JADI NI SANDAL YANG NGGEPLAK GUE TADI HAHHH?" Kakuzupun langsung bergegas keluar kamar dan berniat menyusul Hidan yang emang udah pergi duluan.

"Woyyy Hidan sini lu!" teriak Kakuzu pada Hidan yang kini lagi asik ngumpul di depan tipi sama Akatsuki lainnya.

"Gue kuz?lu manggil gue" tanya Hidan balik sambil menunjukan kedodolan dan mungkin kebudegannya.

"Iya begooo!di dunia ini mana ada orang yang namanya Hidan selain lu" wajah Kakuzu udah mulai memanas.

"Eh kemarin Tobi beli permen lolipop rasa daging onta-?- ke om-om namanya juga Hidan loh Kakuzu senpai. om Hidan kan penjual lolipop langganan Tobi" celetuk Tobi sambil ngemut loli rasa ontanya di depan tipi. Kakuzu yang mendengar celotehan Tobi hanya bisa sweatdrop di tkp. Malu karena dipintari oleh anak autis cilik macam Tobi.

"Iya-iya deh gue ngalah. gue percaya ada orang yang namanya Hidan selain cunguk satu ini. bek tu de topik,woy Dan pasti lu yang tadi pagi nggeplak wajah tampan gue kan?ngaku gak lu?" seketika setelah mendengar kata wajah tampan dari Kakuzu,anggota yang lain sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Enak aja!harusnya lu tuh yang pantes gue omelin. pagi-pagi udah tereak-tereak gak jelas,dasar CONGOR BABI!" Hidanpun gak terima dirinya dipersalahkan atas kejadian 'penggeplakan sandal misterius' itu.

"Enak aja pake ngejek gue segala,gue kan gak pake ngejek duluan dasar BABU DJ YANG HINA!" Kakuzu ikutan ngejek Hidan pake kata-kata yang pantesnya dijadiin judul cerpen atau sinetron,wakakakakak.

"Ehhh gue kan ngejek lu pake dua kata doang. lu kok pake empat kata sih. gue gak terima,dasar..."

"STOPPPPP!" Pein sang leader bokep memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan gak guna duo-kakek-zombie itu. yah sekali-sekali jadi leader ada wibawanya kali (author kesrempet shinra-tensei).

"Kalo lu berdua gak diem juga,gue lempar lu berdua ke kutub selatan pake jurus GAKKK?"

Dan seketika duo-kakek-zombie itu akhirnya mingkem tanpa kata. daripada entar harus duel sama beruang kutub di kutub selatan?

"Gud-gud. jadi masalah lu berdua gara-gara sandal misterius ini kan? gue tau siapa yang ngelempar. yang ngelempar dan mungkin ngegeplak lu juga Kuz,dia author namanya. gue juga sering kalo pas lagi baca majalah hentai gue diintipin sama author cunguk itu. jadi sekarang semua masalah lu berdua selesai kan?" (gara-gara dirasani Pein, author yang lagi makan tiba-tiba keselek mendadak)

Setelah mendengar ucapan Pein, duo-kakek-zombie itu akhirnya berjabat tangan walau dalam hati gak rela. tiba-tiba, Kisame menepuk pundak Pein.

"Leader,gue mau beli pakan ikan buat Juminten sama Tukiyem nih. gue ambil duid kas ya sekarang?" celetuk Kisame yang pasang tampang fishy-eyes no jutsu (kalo Kisame kan ikan, jadi dia punya istilah sendiri hohoho).

karena mendengar ucapan Kisame tadi, seketika anggota lainpun timbul keinginan buat beli barang dan perlengkapan bulanan mereka.

"Leader,gue juga yah? gue mau beli krim anti-keriput soalnya keriput gue tambah panjang nih"

"Leader-leader un, persediaan kibaku-nendo gue juga abis un. gue boleh gak minta duid sekarang?"

"Gue mau beli boneka barbie leader"

"Pein sayang, beliin aku kertas origami yah?"

"Pein-senpai Pein-senpai,stok lolipop di tempat langganan Tobi ada yang baru kerbau jantan-?-, Tobi beliin yah senpai?"

"Woy Pein, jangan bilang lu lupa sama janji lu dulu yah. pokoknya daging bebek se-gerobak hari ini. TITIK!"

"Pein,gue gak minta barang apapun. yang gue minta dari lu cuma satu aja. jangan kas-bon lagi bulan ini,oke?"

"Woy leader F*CK*NG *SSH*L*!kasih gak duid buat beliin gue seperangkat alat DJ hari ini?kalo gak gue tebas majalah bokep lu pada"

(tanpa author beritau, readers sekalian udah tau kan itu kata-kata siapa aja?hehehe)

Karena mereka semua ngucapin kalimat-kalimat permintaan itu bebarengan tanpa koma,spasi,titik. akhirnya,suara-suara itu malah terdengar seperti sekawanan beruk lagi ngamuk gara-gara gak di kasih pisang. otomatis kesabaran Pein habis.

"GRRRRRHHH,BRISIK LU SEMUAAAHHHHH!"

Karena mendengar teriakan Pein yang mirip kingkong lagi digigit T-rex (om T-rex udah minta bayaran tambah ke author yaitu dari 1 menjadi 2 tronton daging kambing), sontak saja semua anggota Akatsuki speechless di tkp.

"hosh..hosh..hosh,lu semua udah diem kan? oke gue mau jelasin dua hal sama lu. yang pertama gue gak bisa ngasih lu-lu semua duid. kenapa?karena kas kita udah abis gak bersisa. dan kedua, jangan sekali lagi bilang kata-kata terkutuk ajaran DJ lu ke gue Hidan. kalo gue denger sekali lagi lu ngatain gue kaya tadi, gue beneran kirim lu ke kutub" ancam Pein sambil mengeluarkan death-glarenya ke Hidan. dan Hidan? udah menggigil disko gemeteran karena takut.

"Lho Pein,bukannya kas kita masih cukup buat bulan ini?"tanya Zetsu.

"Sebenernya cukup. tapi gara-gara tikus aneh bin ajaib nan sialan itu tuh kas kita ludes-des. kalo gak percaya, tanya aja sama tikus itu a.k.a Kakuzu" jawab Pein sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Kakuzu.

"Woy Kuz, lu apain duid kas kita hah?" ancam Itachi dengan mangekyou mode : on.

"Iya Kuz, ngaku gak? kalo gak?" ancam pemuda tua awet muda a.k.a Sasori dengan menodongkan ekor Hirukonya.

"Udah-udah. daripada entar tuh tikus tua bangka itu gak ngejelasin juga malah entar ngeles-ngeles gak jelas ujungnya, gue aja yang ngejelasin. gini, waktu gue sama Kakuzu lagi..."

FLASHBACK MODE : ON

"Woy Kuz, bener ini ruangan pertemuan lu sama partner bisnis lu itu. disini? gak salah nih, gaje amat nih tempat?" celoteh Pein yang kebetulan di suruh menemani Kakuzu ke tempat penukaran hadiah uang yang tepatnya berada di WC yang baunyaaa itu loh. naujubilahminjalik.

"Udah leader, jangan banyak protes. tinggal ikutin gue aja dari belakang, pake repot-repot protes segala" balas Kakuzu sambil membuka pintu ruang pertemuannya dengan seseorang. kita sebut saja Mr.X

"Selamat datang Kakuzu-san dan err...nama anda siapa?" sapa Mr.X pada Kakuzu dan Pein. tapi karena dia belum pernah liat Pein sebelumnya, jadinya kebingungan.

"Ohhh ini. perkenalkan, namanya Pein. ayo leader,berjabat tangan dengan Mr.X" suruh Kakuzu.

"Perkenalkan. nama saya Pein" kata pein sambil berjabat tangan memperkenalkan diri.

"Pein? anda tidak salah memperkenalkan diri pada saya kan? anda ini orangnya sakit-sakitan atau sering kecelakaan jadi nama anda aneh gini" celoteh Mr.X seenak udelnya dengan tampang watados.

'Anjrittt nih orang. kalo aja gak ada Kakuzu, udah gue libas pake shinra-tensei' batin Pein.

"Ini nama samaran Mr.X. nama asli saya bukan ini,hehehe" cengir Pein gak jelas alias gaje.

"Ohhh, ya sudah. baik Kakuzu-san, ada masalah apa anda datang kemari lagi kesini?" tanya Mr.X pada Kakuzu.

"Saya mau ambil kurangan duid yang kemarin Mr.X. yang pas penangkapan Chiriku itu loh (readers tau kan Chiriku? biksu yang pernah berhadapan dengan Kaku-Hidan dulu) kan kurang 1.000.000 ryo" jawab Kakuzu.

"Oh iya-iya. tunggu sebentar ya. saya cek dulu mayat Chiriku di kulkas sekalian cek buku laporannya. tunggu sebentar ya" balas Mr.X sambil berlalu ke dalam ruangan penyimpanan mayat.

"Eh Zu, partner lu udah sarap kali ya? buat apa coba duid ditukarkan sama mayat gak guna. udah gitu, nyimpennya kagak elit banget. masa di kulkas?" tanya Pein yang kini juga sedang memperhatikan sekitar ruangan. siapa tau Mr.X hentai-maniak kaya dia yang nyimpeni segala hal-hal berbau bokep di setiap sudut .

"KAKUZU-SAN! KAKUZU-SAN! KEMARIII!" jerit Mr.X dari dalam ruangan penyimpanan mayat. sontak saja, Kakuzu dan Pein langsung berlari menuju asal suara.

"Ada apa Mr.X? uangnya kurang ya?" ini tanya Kakuzu.

"Ada apa Mr.X? ada bokep baru ya?" ini tanya Pein.

"Uang kurang sama bokep baru pala lu peang! ini nih masalahnya. mayat Chiriku yang Kakuzu-san bawa ternyata cuma tipuan. liat nih. berubah jadi batang pohon!" cerocos Mr.X panjang-lebar-tinggi-?-

"Lho?kok bisa?" Kakuzu terkejut setengah mati.

"Itu bisa terjadi karena anda tidak teliti saat membawa mayat Chiriku ke sini. ini namanya Kawarimi no Jutsu. masa ninja level S kaya anda gak bisa bedain mayat asli sama mayat tipuan" cerocos Mr.X lagi.

"Tapi kok, kenapa anda gak memberitau saya sejak awal penukaran?" tanya Kakuzu dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. soalnya dia udah punya firasat duidnya akan hilang sebentar lagi. entah bagaimana caranya.

"Karena kawarimi ini levelnya tinggi. gak berubah dalam sekejap kaya kawarimi ninja biasa. mungkin setelah berhari-hari baru berubah" cerocos Mr.X untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Jadi?"

"Terpaksa duid yang saya beri ke anda sebesar 7.500.000 ryo harus kembali. kalo tidak, saya tidak bisa jamin kita bisa bekerjasama untuk waktu kedepan" ancam Mr.X pada Kakuzu.

"Dan itu artinya?" badan Kakuzu gemetar. wajahnya pucat, keringat dinginnya menetes terus. mungkin benar, firasat akan duidnya yang hilang akan benar-benar terjadi.

"BEGOOO! ITU ARTINYA DUID KAS KITA AKAN LUDES BUAT BAYAR KAYA GINIANNN!" Pein yang kualitas otaknya sedikit lebih pintar daripada Kakuzu segera menyadari hal tersebut. dia gak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya sehari-hari tanpa cukup duid. gak adu duid, gak ada bokep. gak ada bokep, mending nyemplung jurang aja. itulah isi pikirannya saat ini.

"UAPPAHHH?TEEEDAKKKKKKK!" jerit Kakuzu membahana sampai ke negeri antah berantah.

FLASHBACK MODE : OFF

"TEEEDAKKKKKKKKK!" Kakuzu menjerit-jerit gak karuan sampai guling-guling,puter-puter,maju-mundur,dsb mengingat akan pahitnya kehilangan duid 7.500.000 ryo waktu itu.

"Woy Kuz, sadar woy. lu udah di dunia nyata sekarang. lu udah gak di alam flashback lagi oon. woy" Hidan mencoba menyadarkan Kakuzu yang masih terdramatisasi ceritanya Pein. tapi Kakuzu masih tetap keukeuh sama ke-sarap-annya. dia masih nungging,roll depan,roll belakang,guling-guling,maju-mundur,dsb sampai pada akhirnya getokan sabit Hidan mengenai kepalanya dan nyungseplah si Tikus satu ini dengan damai ke kolong meja.

"ckckck, kasian ya Kakuzu-san. sampai-sampai begitu menghayatinya peran di " Konan yang melihat hal nista tadi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Udah-udah semua. karena Kakuzu udah diem di kolong meja, lebih baik kita semua pikirin cara agar Akatsuki punya banyak duid lagi kaya dulu" perintah Pein dengan bijaknya (jarang-jarang ngeliat Pein bijak kan?hohoho)

"Tunggu un. banyak duit un? bukannya kita dari dulu gak pernah punya banyak duit alias kere terus un?" protes Deidara.

"Eh i..iya ding. ya udah, mulai sekarang kita semua harus pikiran cara yang kreatip dan inisiatip agar kita gak di cap terus jadi gerombolan shinobi buangan. ya gak?" seru Pein dengan berdiri di atas meja sambil bergaya ala motivator.

"Pein-senpai! Tobi punya ide nih!" jerit Tobi dari balik kerumunan massa alias kerumunan anggota lainnya.

'Tumben otak ni anak jalan' batin Pein nista. "Ide diterima. oke, apa ide lu Topeng Loli?" tunjuk pein ke muka Tobi.

"Gini. kemarin pas Tobi anak baek lagi beli loli rasa onta-arab, Tobi nemuin selebaran ini di pinggir jalan loh" Tobi kemudian menyerahkan selebaran itu kepada Pein. dan karena penasaran, otomatis semua anggota naik ke atas meja buat ngeliat isi selebaran itu. mereka gak bakal takut meja rusak atau roboh, kan Kakuzu masih tepar di bawah meja. Jadinya mau rusak,ambruk,ataupun roboh gak masalah gak ada yang nagih-nagih hohoho.

**IKUTILAH!**

**AJANG PENCARIAN BAKAT YANG DIADAKAN OLEH 'SAND SIBLING ENTERTAINMENT'**

**AJANG INI AKAN MENCARI BAKAT-BAKAT BARU BOYBAND ATAUPUN GIRLBAND DARI SELURUH PENJURU 5 NEGARA NINJA**

**JIKA BERMINAT, HADIRI AUDISINYA SEBAGAI BERIKUT INI :**

**Tempat : Kantor Kazekage lantai 3, Sunagakure**

**Waktu : Pukul 09.00 - 18.00 WSR (waktu sunagakure raya-?-)**

**Syarat : Harus membentuk grup/kelompok (bukan solo/sendiri), minimal satu grup terdiri dari 3 orang personil.**

**BURUAN IKUTAN!**

**PENDAFTARAN GRATIS DAN KONSUMSI PANITIA AKAN MENYEDIAKANNYA.**

**Presiden Direktur 'SAND SIBLING ENTERTAINMENT' : Sabaku no Gaara**

"Anjrittt tuh bocah Suna. padahal gue lebih senior dan pengalaman dari dia, dia udah jadi direktur sedangkan gue? harus hidup serba prihatin amit-amit di goa ini sama orang-orang gaje lagi" sasori misuh-misuh sambil ngeremes-remes kertas selebaran itu.

"Udah lah Sas. lagian lu bilang anjrittt tuh bocah Suna, nah emang lu dulu gak dari Suna juga apa?" timpal Itachi singkat,padat,nan menyakitkan.

"Udah-udah jangan berantem terus ah. lebih baik kita semua mikir nama yang cocok buat boyband kita nantinya. sudah gue putusin bahwa kita Akatsuki harus ikutan ajang ini buat ngerubah nasib keuangan kita" nasehat Pein.

Semua anggota terdiam sejenak. mereka mulai berpikir tentang nama apa yang kira-kira bagus dan cocok buat boyband mereka nantinya.

"Aha! gue tau nama yang cocok. namain aja 'THE SHARK', kan keren. garang dan buas kesannya" usul Kisame.

"Ah, jangan. gak cocok. terlalu norak abis" sahut Pein cukup sadis. Kisamepun sukses pundung di pojokan.

"Gue tau! namanya 'THE COOL DOLL'. asik gak tuh?" yang ini Sasori.

"Jelek. next" dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasori pundung berduaan dengan Kisame di pojokan.

"THE JASHINISTA!" ini Hidan.

"Emang kita boyband nista apa? sana pundung di pojokan" timpal Pein.

"PRINCESS ORIGAMI?"

"Terlalu kemayu"

"KIBAKU-NENDO,UN?"

"Emang kita mau jualan lempung hah? pundung sana"

"LOLIPO HANDSOME GOOD BOY TOBI?"

"Kepanjangen namanya bego. tch,pundung sana bareng lainnya"

"CANIBAL! khua khua khua"

"Lu lagi Zet, menjijikan"

"ARRGGHHH! emang gak ada yang bagusan dikit namanya apa?" Pein mulai frustasi gara-gara kelakuan anak buahnya yang gak becus buat ngasih nama.

tiba-tiba...

GUBRAKKKKK!

Meja tempat Pein berdiri tiba-tiba njengkang. dan Pein yang sedang berdiri di atasnya harus jungkir dengan tidak elitnya menuju kawanan pundung cs.

"Busssettt, apaan tadi itu yak?" tanya Pein sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang encok karena aksi jungkir meja tadi.

"GUE TAU NAMANYAAA!"

All minus Kakuzu : "?"

"Nama yang cocok yaitu ' HOME MADE KAKUZU' " jerit Kakuzu membahana dari bawah meja yang njempalit tadi.

All minus Kakuzu : "HAHHHHH?"

(PENISTAAN MODE : OFF)

**- TSUTZUKU -**

Akhirnya, selesai sudah chapter 1 buatan author yang gaje nan abal ini. nama gaje 'HOME MADE KAKUZU' gak sengaja author dapetin pas lagi ndengerin lagu-lagu HOME MADE KAZOKU loh, hohoho. Gomen buat para fans HOME MADE KAZOKU, bukan maksud author buat bashing grup ini kok. Author cuma mau buat humor sebisa author. Yosh, gak usah banyak cincong lagi. Akhir kata mau Review,Flame,atau apalah segala macem author terima dengan senang hati. Maklum, author newbie jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo fic ini jelek abis. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!


	2. Persiapan Audisi

**Disclaimer : Masashi KISS Shimoto **(di geplak om Masashi)

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC banget-nget-nget, abal, jayus, norak. Lebih baik siapkan kantong mayat (plakkk) ehh kantong muntah sebelum membaca fic gajebo ini.**

Pagi hari tepat di hari H audisi boyband/girlband norak, para anggota geng super duper norak yang bernama Akatsuki telah bersiap-siap baik secara fisik maupun mental demi kelancaran audisi nantinya.

Seperti apa persiapan para cecunguk-cecunguk itu ? nyokkk kita liat bareng-bareng coyyy...

Di kamar paling depan sendiri, alias kamar sang leader nistaness kita a.k.a Pein dan kamar konan juga, terlihat dua ekor (author ditabok) dua orang ding.

Mereka berdua terlihat sedang mencoba kostum baru mereka yang di khususkan untuk mengikuti audisi nantinya.

"Ugghhh...bangke ni kostum, sesak amat nih. Ugghhh..." sang pimpinan geng tersayang kita ini ternyata sedang menggunakan kostum super-duper-kuper(?) norak berwujud BAJA HITAM UKURAN S saudara-saudara! pantesan aja sesak.

"Udah jangan bawel kaya anak kecil lah Pein. nurut aja apa kataku, gak usah banyak cincong deh" komentar Konan yang kini juga sedang berdandan ala emak-emak mau kondangan.

Dengan lipstick super tebel nyampe keluar bibir, dan gak lupa pake bedak produk Tje-Fuk (ini author gak promosi loh, cuma kepikiran sama produk kosmetik satu ini yang menurut author sama-sama noraknya dengan akatsuki hohoho) sampai-sampai mukanya gak beda jauh sama vampir di film cina jadul, dia cengar-cengir gaje di depan cermin retak di kamarnya (bukan retak karena cengiran Konan, tapi emang karena saking kerenya Akatsuki cermin retak aja dipelihara di kamar hohoho).

"Ahhh lega...akhirnya kostum ini pas juga di badan gue. Nan,gimana menurut loe dengan penampilan gue sekarang. keren gak?" dengan alaynya Pein berpose bak superhero kecemplung comberan sambil tak lupa memamerkan otot-otot perkasanya.

Ya elah, gak heran si leader mesum satu ini begitu bangganya dengan tubuh atletisnya, walau cuma kostum baja hitamnya doang yang bikin dia terlihat gagah nan berotot (hueksss).

Wong biasanya tiap hari dia cuma makan 2 kali sehari, Udah gitu lauknya kalo gak nasi aking+tahu ya nasi aking+pentol.

Jadi gak heran kalo postur tubuhnya sehari-hari gak beda jauh sama tiang jemuran, wakakakak.

"Iya, loe gagah perkasa kok Pein. saking gagahnya bikin aku mau muntah-muntah" jawab Konan sarkastik.

"Ahh payah loe Nan. gagah-gagah gini kata loe bikin muntah?" balas Pein sambil tetap bergaya ala balerina.

Tunggu-tunggu, balerina? gak heran Konan mau muntah-muntah gara-gara ngeliat seorang baja hitam lagi nari balet.

"Udahan bergayanya, ayo cepetan kumpul di ruang tamu. yang lain udahan nunggu kayaknya tuh" dengan tangkas Konan memegang kaki kanan Pein dan langsung menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Sedangkan Pein? udah nangis gulung-gulung dalem hati karena diperlakukan secara hina oleh Konan (emang loe pantes diperlakukan kaya gitu kok Pein hohohoho).

DI RUANG TAMU...

Terlihat 8 orang aneh, gaje, norak bin ajaib yang sedang berkumpul dalam ruangan.

Sepertinya mereka adalah member geng laknat Akatsuki, tapi kok mereka semua tak mengenakan kostum norak berwarna item bercorak awan merah kaya biasanya yahhh?

Hohoho, udah pasti mereka semua berganti kostum dari jubah item bercorak awan merah yang norak kini menjadi lebih nuuoorrraaakkk lagi demi memuaskan hasrat terpendam menjadi idola di 5 negara ninja.

Seperti apa penampilan mereka sekarang? cekidottt bro...

Yakkk, kamera kini sedang menyorot seorang cewek err cowok err cewek ehhh, dia cowok apa cewek sih?

"Gue cowok sejati un! sekali lagi loe ngeledek gue, siap-siap aja gue bom loe sampai gosong" seorang yang mengaku pria tulen sedang mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah kamera auhor.

Rambut kuningnya dibikin belah tengah dan kuncir kudanya kini digerai. Deidara memakai gaun motif bunga-bunga, dan tak lupa memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Dengan pakaian seperti itu, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa dia seorang pria sejati?

Ups, kayaknya Deidara denger kata-kata author barusan. Daripada entar author gosong gara-gara di bom, mendingan kini kita gantian menyorot seseorang di samping Deidara.

Ckckck, seorang siluman ikan asin sedang duduk bersila bak seorang petapa bijak (tangan author tiba-tiba kena parkinson mendadak). Orang yang paling ditakuti di Kirigakure itu kini sedang mengelus-elus pedang bututnya sambil cengar-cengir nista. Rambutnya yang spike itu dibuat ikal layaknya rambut Kim Bum KW 3 (no bashing,ok?). Dia tak memakai pakaian atas alias telanjang dada, dan otomatis otot dadanya bak papan gilesan dan otot sixpacknya bak parutan kelapa itu terlihat. Kisame memakai celana pendek bermerk BILABOLONG(?) yang dia beli di pasar loak deket markas. Dan tak lupa, sandal jepit kucel bin dekil senantiasa menemani penampilan terbarunya.

"Kisame gitu lochhh" komentarnya sok cool layaknya Sasuke ketika berkomentar (Sasuke yang lagi tidur tiba-tiba ranjangnya mbledos).

Daripada kamera author retak akibat terlalu lama menyorot seorang siluman ikan norak tadi, lebih baik kamera digeser ke samping Kisame.

Wow-wow-wow, inilah seorang member Akatsuki yang namanya selalu menduduki peringkat teratas dalam pemilihan 'THE MOST HANDSOME AKATSUKI'.

"Pasti gue yah?" sahut seorang rentenir tua bangka yang juga ada di ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kakuzu.

"Bukan loe blekokkk! noh, temen loe yang namanya Itachi yang gue maksud" setelah sekian lama author terdiam dalam kesunyian (halah bahasanya) akhirnya author diijinkan ngomong di fic ini.

Yap, seseorang yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu kini dengan elitnya sedang meng-kuteks kuku-kuku tangannya dengan kuteks warna hitam. Rambut kuncir kudanya dibiarkan biasa saja tanpa ada perubahan sama sekali. Itachi memakai kaos casual warna hitam sesuai seleranya, dan di bagian depan kaos itu bertuliskan 'I LOVE PAPA MAMA'. Untuk celana, Itachi memilih menggunakan jeans berwarna biru muda. Dan tak lupa, sepatu kets berwarna biru tua di bagian kaki. Menurut author, Itachi merupakan salah satu member yang cukup waras dalam memilih selera berpakaian.

Huh, kini kamera beralih ke seseorang di samping Itachi yang tadi sempat membuat sedikit kegaduhan. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si bendaHaram(?) bernama panjang Rentenir no Kakuzu.

Jujur author males banget ngeliput ni orang. Cuma kelebihannya satu, dia yang udah bikin grup bernama HOME MADE KAKUZU. Kalo gak ada ide dari Kakuzu mana mungkin fic ini bisa eksis sampai chapter 2. Ups, kayaknya si Kakuzu udah besar kepala gara-gara author puji. Daripada kelamaan, lebih baik langsung kita liat aja penampilannya.

Kakuzu pake cadar buluknya, pake kaos singlet rombeng, pake celana panjang rombeng juga, kaki nyeker alias gak pake sepatu ataupun sendal.

"Woyyy thor, kok pendeskripsian tentang gue singkat amat? gue gak terima woyyy!" teriak Kakuzu dengan nada gak terima.

"Kalo gue ngeliput loe kelamaan pasti loe ujung-ujungnya minta bayaran. Ya kan? nyahokkk loe" balas author gak terima juga.

Dan seketika Kakuzu mingkem tanpa suara tanpa nada hohoho.

Wokeh, kamera kini author geser lagi ke sosok di samping Kakuzu. Sosok manusia tua bangka berjiwa muda bahagia kini sedang asik menghitung jumlah jari kakinya dari kaki kanan ke kaki kiri lalu kaki kanan dan seterusnya.

"Satu..dua..tiga..lima..tujuh..enam..ehh kok perasaan Tobi salah ngitung yah?"

Sesosok manusia rada sarap itu kini kembali menghitung jari kakinya dari kanan ke kiri. Ckckck, emangnya masuk Akatsuki gak ada seleksi masuknya terlebih dulu ya? bocah tua berjiwa muda yang ngitung 1 sampai 10 aja belum bisa direkrut gitu aja. Salahkan saja pimpinannya kalo gitu (Pein yang lagi boker dulu di empang tiba-tiba perutnya makin mulesss).

Penampilan Tobi paling unik. Topeng loli dia ganti jadi topeng gundam, atasan pake jumper item bertuliskan 'GO TO HELL YOU ASSHOLE', bawahan celana hotpants, dan alas kaki pake sandal kelinci bulu-bulu. Mungkin inilah mode berpakaian manusia di era abad 25, campur aduk coyyy.

Lalu kamera kembali menyorot seorang anggota yang gak kalah gajenya dengan yang lain. Sesosok makhluk berambut putih total layaknya kakek-kakek yang sudah ubanan sedang komat-kamit membaca mantra. Dan tak ketinggalan, air liurnya muncrat kemana-mana yang membuat anggota lainnya yang ada di sampingnya merasa jijik.

"Hompilahom hompilahom hompimpah alaihum gambreng wakakakak wikikikikik bulkalalabul blukutukutuk..." Hidan masih sibuk ritual sehingga gak bisa ngasih komentar apapun.

Ok, biar author jelaskan penampilan Hidan. Untuk rambut, dia masih bangga dengan modelm rambut klimis ubanan ala aliran kejashinannya. Atasan telanjang dada kaya Kisame, karena menurut aliran Jashin telanjang lebih berpahala daripada berpakaian (what?). Otomatis demi memenuhi rukun jashin untuk bawahan dia hanya memakai sempak putih merk 'JASHIN ONLY'. Dan alas kaki Hidan memakai sepatu boots ala cowboy warna item. Author rasa penampilan Hidan kali ini gak ada bedanya sama orang pelarian dari RSJ.

Dua anggota terakhir yang belum diliput adalah Zetsu dan Sasori. Zetsu memakai jas hujan warna pink motif lope-lope super nuorakkk, dan alas kaki memakai sandal pink motif polkadot. Sungguh selera yang kontras dengan kepribadiannya yang kanibalis itu.

"Woyyy congok, gue denger loe lagi ngomongin gue tau!" Zetsu misuh-misuh gara-gara denger komentar author tentang penampilannya itu.

"Ahh masa bodo. Sekarang gue mau ngeliput orang disamping loe noh" balas author seenak udelnya sambil mengarahkan kamera ke Sasori.

Yap, siapa lagi member Akatsuki yang belum diliput kalo bukan om-om awet muda pecinta boneka a.k.a Sasori. Sasori kini sedang tertidur pulas di samping Zetsu. Menurut author, penampilan Sasori lah yang puaaliiinggg josss ketimbang yang lainnya. Gimana enggak? Dengan potongan rambut mirip Kim Bum asli (bukan KW 3 kaya Kisame), atasan memakai kemeja merah dan bawahan juga memakai jeans warna merah, tak lupa disertai sepatu kets warna merah metalik. Author pun yakin bahwa IQ Sasori paling tinggi diantara anggota yang lain. Maksudnya dia bisa ngerti mana pakaian yang cocok buat dipake ke audisi. Gak kaya yang lainnya hohoho.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAKKK!

Ke 8 anggota Akatsuki : "?"

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..loe semua udah pada siap lum?" tanya Pein dengan terengah-engah habis boker dari WC.

"Kalo masuk pelan-pelan dong leader. Kalo pintunya rusak emang loe mau mbetulin?" Kakuzu dengan sigap langsung ngecek kondisi pintu yang malang yang barusan di dobrak oleh Pein.

"Ahh berisik loe Kuz. Sebentar lagi mau mulai nih audisinya, ayo cepetan semuanya!" Pein tereak-tereak gaje.

"Emang audisinya jam berapa leader?" tanya Sasori sambil kucek-kucek mata karena masih ngantuk.

"Jam 9" sahut Konan.

"Dan sekarang jam?" tanya Kisame was-was.

Semua mata memandang ke arah jam butut yang berada di ruang tamu itu.

Tik..tok..tik..tok..tik..tok (suara detik jam butut Akatsuki yang kini telah menunjukan pukul 08.30).

All Akatsuki members : loading 10%...30%...60%...90%...complete (untuk proses loading di otak akatsuki membutuhkan waktu 15 menit hohoho).

All Akatsuki members : "WHAT THE FUCKZZZ?"

"Ayo cepetan berangkat begokkk, tunggu apalagi? Dasar orang-orang br*ngs*k #?%$$ !$$ (disensor demi kenyamanan membaca)" umpat Hidan seenak udelnya. Dia tak sadar bahwa dirinya juga termasuk dalam kumpulan orang-orang begokkk dan br*ngs*k seperti yang dia katakan barusan wakakakak.

"Ok, berhubung mulainya audisi jam 09.00 dan kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 08.45. tak ada salahnya kita berdoa sejenak demi kelancaran audisi kita nantinya. Berdoa...mulai" tumben nih Pein religius.

Padahal dalam hatinya Pein 'Kami-sama, moga-moga di tempat audisi gue bisa kenalan sama cewek-cewek cantik khukhukhu' Jiahhh, doa apa itu Pein?

Setelah proses berdoa selesai, kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki pun bergegas berangkat menuju tempat audisi di Sunagakure dengan menggunakan burung lempungnya Deidara. Demi kelancaran fic ini, lebih baik perjalanan geng norak ini di skip aja yah?

Sesampainya di Sunagakure...

Kesepuluh Akatsuki berjalan dengan gaya artis papan atas. Padahal menurut author mereka bersepuluh cocoknya jadi artis papan gilesan hohoho. Mereka tak memperdulikan tatapan masyarakat Sunagakure yang kini menatap aneh ke arah mereka. Bahkan, balita sampai menangis gara-gara ngeliat penampilan super-duper nuorraakkk dari Akatsuki. Tapi,ada satu hal yang amat-amat-teramat-bang mamat(?) penting yang mereka lupakan.

Author : "STOPPP KALIAN BERSEPULUH!" suara gaje author membahana dari antah-berantah.

"Weitsss,apaan tuh un?" Deidara yang pertama kali ngedenger suara author langsung celingak-celinguk kaya monyet ditulup.

Author : "INI GUE AUTHOR DI FIC INI, DAN GUE MAU MEMBERITAHUKAN SATU HAL YANG AMAT PENTING!"

"Woyyy, jangan ganggu kita karena kita semua mau audisi bentar lagi. Oke, kalo loe mau bilang sesuatu bilang aja jangan lama-lama" sahut sang leader bokep dengan dibuat-buat sok berwibawa.

Author : "OKE, DENGERIN YAH. APA LOE SEMUA EMANG GAK PUNYA OTAK A.K.A BEGO TINGKAT DEWA HAH? KALIAN MAU NGIKUTIN AUDISI NYANYI TAPI DARI KEMAREN KALIAN GAK LATIHAN SEDIKITPUN. GIMANA MAU LOLOS WAHAI PARA MANUSIA OTAK UDANG?"

All Akatsuki : "Hahhh? Iya yahhh? Lantas, gimana nihhh?"

**-TSUTZUKU-**

Weleh-weleh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. O ya, sekedar pemberitahuan aja bahwa niat saya mempublish ulang fic ini bukan atas maksud promosi ulang ataupun copy-paste fic milik author very stupid. Perlu diingat, bahwa akun very stupid adalah akun lama saya yang awalnya berpen-name BERLIAN CAHYADI. Tapi karena terjadi error ketika tiap mereview kata-katanya pasti ada yang hilang sendiri tanpa sebab, maka saya putuskan untuk membuat akun baru yaitu yang ini. Dan akun lama saya awalnya mau saya hapus. Tapi gara-gara saya masih newbie, jadi bingung mau hapus akun caranya gimana hehehe. Jadinya saya ganti aja pen-name akun yang error dengan nama very stupid hehehe. Jadi, saya mau minta tolong kepada author-author senior yang bersedia membantu saya. BAGAIMANA CARANYA MENGHAPUS AKUN MILIK KITA? . Makasih banget kalo ada yang mau ngasih tau caranya. Yosh, daripada kelamaan curcolnya maka saya persilahkan bagi yang mau mereview. Kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun author terima. Makasih banyak ya telah bersedia membaca.


	3. Formasi Dadakan

Segerombolan makhluk yang tidak jelas jenis dan spesiesnya itu kini sedang termangu-mangu gak jelas.

Tau kan siapa mereka? Siapa lagi kalo bukan kesepuluh anggota geng norak bernama Akatsuki (*dikemplang Pein cs*).

Mereka bersepuluh kini sedang menyadari kebodohan dan ketololan mereka yang tingkat dewa itu.

Masa mau ikutan audisi nyanyi gak latihan blas sama sekali?

"Loe sih leader, isinya mikirin bokeppp mulu. Jadinya kita semua lupa latihan deh" Gerutu om-om pecinta boneka alias Sasori.

"Ealah, sekarang loe seenak-udelnya menjadikan gue kebo hitam gitu gara-gara kejadian ini?" Pein misuh-misuh gak terima dirinya disalahin begitu aja.

"Kambing hitam kaleee. Loe gak pernah belajar bahasa indonesia ya leader?" Timpal Hidan ke Pein. Tumben nih orang bisa tau istilah kambing hitam. Biasanya kan dia taunya cuma ayam hitam yang ujung-ujungnya digunain buat ritual sesatnya, hohoho.

"Belajar bahasa indonesia? Somplak amat loe. Gue belajarnya bahasa jepang lah. Orang kita semua tinggalnya di jepang, masa belajarnya bahasa negara laen? Begok loe Dan" Balas Pein dengan menunjukan kepiawaiannya dalam bersilat lidah. Tumbenan Pein pinter bersilat lidah. Wong biasanya dia adu bacot sama anak SD aja kalah wakakakak.

"Udah lah. Kalian bertiga ini (Saso-Pein-Hidan) kaya anak kecil aja. Bukannya memecahkan masalah, malah nambah-nambahin masalah" Sindir Konan cukup sadis.

"Tapi gimana nih un? Beberapa menit lagi audisinya dimulai un. Waduh un" Deidara udah kelabakan kaya emak-emak kehilangan duit buat nyicil arisan.

Tiba-tiba...

**"Perhatian semuanya. Bagi para peserta audisi diharapkan segera bersiap-siap untuk mengambil nomor urut audisi. Karena lima menit lagi audisi nomor urut pertama akan segera dimulai. Terima kasih".**

Toa di loteng gedung Kazekage mengeluarkan suara pengumuman yang cukup keras. Bagi peserta audisi yang udah latihan keras pasti akan menambah semangat. Tapi bagi Akatsuki? Pengumuman tadi bagaikan kiamat hohoho.

"Woy leader payah. Tanggung jawab woy. Loe kan leadernya, jadi kalo kita ada masalah loe yang harusnya pertama kali tanggung-jawab" Komentar Kakuzu seenak udelnya sambil ngitungin duit recehan di dompet buluknya.

"Heh? Jadi loe juga nyalahin gue gitu? Wokeh, jadi loe udah sekongkol sama Sasori dan Hidan buat mojokin gue gitu? Sini loe bertiga baris di depan gue!" Perintah Pein kepada Saso-Hidan-Kaku.

Tapi begonya, mereka bertiga nurut aja baris di hadapan Pein.

"Loe mau ngapain kita bertiga hah?" Tantang Sasori.

"Gue Shinra-Tensei loe bertiga!" Dan Pein udah bersiap-siap ngeluarin jurus gendeng pamungkasnya.

"Et dah, sialan loe ya? Gue jahit mulut loe sini! Biar mampus loe!" Kakuzu juga siap-siap ngeluarin jurus sulur-sulur menjijikan dari mulutnya itu.

"Gue jadiin loe tumbal Dewa Jashin, nyahokkk loe!" Hidan juga gak mau kalah. Dia udah mulai komat-kamit minta restu ke DJ buat njadiin Pein tumbalnya.

"Gue keluarin boneka nenek Chiyo tau rasa juga loe Pein! Biar ntar gue suruh boneka nenek gue nyium loe sampai bibir loe dower!" Sasori ngeluarin boneka nenek Chiyo yang wujudnya gak beda jauh sama aslinya. Menurutnya, di cium nenek Chiyo lebih menjijikan daripada di cium gajah bunting.

Masyarakat Sunagakure yang ngeliat adegan norak bin nista alias pertengkaran Pein VS Saso-Hidan-Kaku langsung antusias untuk menontonnya secara live.

Kebanyakan dari mereka mendukung Sasori yang memang berasal dari Sunagakure.

Dan kebanyakan dari kaum ibu-ibu mendoakan agar Pein yang koit. Karena menurut para ibu-ibu, wajah hidung belang ala Pein tak pantas eksis di dunia ini untuk jangka waktu ke depannya (*halah bahasanya*).

"SHINRA-TENSEIII!"

"SULUR-SULUR NISTANESS ALA TAKIGAKURE!"

"JURUS DEWA JASHIN LAGI SALTO!"

"CIUMAN NAJIS TRALALA-TRILILI KHAS NENEK CHIYOOO!"

Tiba-tiba...

"STOPPPPP!"

All : "?"

"Kita mau audisi senpai-senpai sekalian! Jangan berantem" Tak ada hujan taka ada petir apalagi salju. Entah kesambet setannya Kazekage pertama atau apa, tiba-tiba seorang Tobi. Bayangkan? TOBI! Melerai pertempuran gaje antara Pein VS Saso-Hidan-Kaku.

"Tob, loe hebat bener? Bisa-bisanya loe bertingkah kaya gini?" Kisame menatap takjub kepada Tobi yang barusan saja membuat aksi pertempuran gak mutu itu berhenti mendadak.

"Senpai, apa senpai semua tidak berpikir sama sekali? Kita semua disini mau audisi. Apa? AUDISI! Dan bukannya melakukan aksi gak guna kaya tadi barusan. Ayolah, kita sama-sama berpikir dewasa. Mulai detik ini, kita bersepuluh harus berjuang bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa pentas dengan sukses nantinya" Ceramah Tobi panjang-lebar-tinggi yang membuat semua orang yang melihat dan mendengarnya hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi khas Patrick star. Melongo kaya orang dongo maksudnya, hohoho.

"Busset un! Kalo loe tiap hari kaya gini, gak bakalan nyesel loe gue jadiin kouhai gue Tob" Deidara pun tak luput dari perasaan takjub melihat aksi Tobi yang bak Aristoteles kecemplung comberan tadi.

Akhirnya setelah pertempuran gaje itu tak jadi dilakukan, semua anggota Akatsuki berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruang antrian. Mereka bersepuluh (minus Tobi) hanya bisa nurut saja kepada perintah Tobi.

"Senpai, cepet ambil nomor urut audisinya" Perintah Tobi dengan menunjuk ke arah Itachi.

"Gue maksudnya?" Tanya Itachi dengan tampang bloon.

"Ya iyalah. Udah, cepetan ambil nomor urutnya" Suruh Tobi kepada Itachi. Dan yang disuruh pun nurut gitu aja. Karena takut dengan tingkah laku Tobi yang berubah drastis secara aneh bin ajaib.

Setelah mengambil nomor urut, Itachi lalu kembali ke gengnya dan membuka kertas gulungan kecil yang berisi nomor urut itu tadi.

"Nomor urut ... 10?" Kata Zetsu yang kebetulan dia lah yang pertama kali membaca angka di kertas itu.

"Emangnya urutan terakhir sampai nomor berapa sih?" Tanya Pein penasaran.

"Gak tau. Coba, Kakuzu senpai yang tanya ke panitianya. Coba tanya ke orang itu tuh. Kayaknya dia salah satu panitianya" Tunjuk Tobi ke arah seseorang yang lagi mondar-mandir di ruangan itu.

"Ok Tob" Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kakuzu langsung berangkat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk Tobi. Tumben Kakuzu nurut tanpa minta bayaran? Ow ow ow, kayaknya dia juga agak takut dengan sindrom leader yang mendadak menjangkit Tobi barusan.

"Mas-mas, misi...?" Tanya Kakuzu kepada seseorang itu.

"Iya, ada apa ya...?" Dan ketika wajah mas-mas itu berbalik, persis di hadapannya ada wajah Kakuzu.

"EMAKKK! TOLONG EMAK, ADA GERANDONG JADI-JADIAN!"

"Enak aja ngatain gue gerandong. Emang muka cakep bin cute kaya gue mirip setan gerandong apa?" Kakuzu misuh-misuh gak terima dirinya di katain mirip gerandong. Padahal menurut author sih mirip (*di bekep Kakuzu*).

"Sorry-sorry, gue kira loe gerandong. Tapi ... ada baiknya wajah loe ditutupin deh. Soalnya mulut loe banyak benang-benang mirip akar yang menjijikan itu" Tunjuk orang itu ke arah mulut Kakuzu.

"Ups, gara-gara tadi gak jadi berantem sama Pein jadinya gue lupa nutupin mulut gue" Dan Kakuzu langsung nutupin mulut menjijikannya itu dengan cadar buluk yang gak kalah menjijikan juga.

"O ya mas, numpang nanya nih. Nomor urut terakhir di audisi ini itu nomor berapa sih?" Tanya Kakuzu singkat.

"Nomor 10" Jawab mas-mas itu singkat juga. Jujur aja mas-mas itu males banget kelamaan ngeladenin omongan Kakuzu. Takut ketularan jelek kali ya.

"Ya udah, makasih mas" Dan Kakuzu langsung berbalik ke arah para Akatsuki. Tumben ya orang kaya Kakuzu gak ngomongin masalah duit?

Dan mas-mas itu pun langsung ngibrit ke arah Toilet buat muntah-muntah akibat terkena radiasi sinar ultra jelek yang dipancarkan oleh wajah asli Kakuzu tadi.

"Woy pren, ternyata giliran kita terakhir cuyyy" Jerit Kakuzu.

"Apa? Terakhir? Jadi kita bisa latihan dulu dong?" Muka Hidan udah berbinar-binar karena ternyata takdir masih berpihak pada gerombolan penuh laknat ilahi a.k.a Akatsuki. Mungkin nasib beruntung ini terjadi karena Hidan teramat rajin dalam menyembah DJ kali ya. Ada readers yang mau ikutan jejak Hidan? Siapa tau beruntung juga loh, wakakakak.

"Wokeh, setelah ini kita cari tempat yang cukup luas buat latihan dadakan. Gimana, setuju? Loe setuju juga kan Tob?" Tanya Pein sambil menoleh ke arah Tobi. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Tobi.

"Se..senpai To..To..Tobi pengi..n se..ma..put"

-GLUDAKKK- Dan tubuh Tobi tiba-tiba limbung dan jatuh ke tanah disertai kejang-kejang.

"Waduh, Tob-Tobi! Loe kenapa hah?" Kisame langsung menolong Tobi dan anggota yang lain pun juga ikut menolong.

"Dan, loe kan ahli banget sama yang namanya ritual-ritualan tuh. Loe coba gih minta bantuan ke Dewa loe itu. Siapa tau bisa nyembuhin Tobi" Seru Zetsu yang kini sedang memegangi tubuh Tobi yang kejang-kejang.

"Dasar begokkk! Emangnya karena gua tiap hari ritual, loe dengan gampangnya nganggep gue jadi dukun gitu? Siapa tau bocah autis ini kena ayan mendadak" Elak Hidan yang kini dia juga sedang memegangi kepala Tobi yang gedek-gedeknya makin kenceng.

Tapi tiba-tiba kejang-kejang Tobi berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Loh ko..kok un?" Deidara yang ikut megangin tubuh Tobi kini kaget karena tiba-tiba kejang-kejangnya berhenti mendadak.

"Se..senpai, kok To..tobi ada disini sih?" Tiba-tiba Tobi terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Loe udah sadar Tob?" Tanya Konan yang cukup cemas dengan keadaan aneh bin ajaib yang sempat di alami Tobi tadi.

"Loh kok Senpai-senpai sekalian pada ngerubungin Tobi sih? Atau jangan-jangan...Senpai semua ngefans ya sama Tobi?" ledek Tobi sambil cekikikan.

-PLAKKK- "Ngefans gundulmu! Mana ada yang mau ngefans sama cowok autis bin bego kaya loe" Dengan sadisnya Itachi ngegeplak kepala Tobi. Sebenernya dari dulu dia udah pengin nempeleng Tobi. Tapi baru sekarang terlaksananya hohoho.

"Aduh, sakit Itachi senpai. Emangnya, kenapa sih Tobi ada disini? Bukannya, tadi kita semua masih ada di luar gedung yah? Terakhir Tobi inget sih Pein senpai mau berantem" Ceplos Tobi apa-adanya.

"Lho, jadi loe gak inget apa-apa Tob? Atau jadi sebenernya tadi loe...?" Kata-kata Pein terputus. Dan wajah Pein tiba-tiba berubah jadi horror.

"Sebenernya ke..kenapa leader?" Zetsu pun merasa penasaran sekaligus merinding dengan tingkah mencurigakan Pein itu.

"Sebenernya..sebenernya..?"

Semua wajah anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein dan Tobi) berubah jadi pucat.

"Sebenernya tadi loe latihan akting kan Tob? Ajarin gue akting dong?" Pein tiba-tiba langsung menghampiri Tobi dan memegang kedua tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

-GUBRAKKK- Dan semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein dan Tobi) njengkang berjamaah.

"Dasar begokkk tingkat dewa kau ini Pein!" Dengan Suksesnya Konan menjewer telinga Pein yang membuat korbannya meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan-jangan tadi loe kesurupan ya Tob? Karena setau gue, loe kan gak punya penyakit ayan" Kesimpulan cerdas dari Sasori barusan membuat anggota yang lain agak merinding.

"Kayaknya sih iya senpai" Jawab Tobi watados.

Dan spontan saja, seluruh anggota Akatsuki (minus Tobi) ngibrit tunggang-langgang ke luar gedung.

"Senpai! Senpai! Tungguin Tobi dong, jangan tinggalin Tobi!" Tobi pun ikutan ngibrit nyusul kesembilan senpai-senpainya yang udah duluan kabur.

Seluruh orang-orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tingkah udik nan norak Akatsuki hanya bisa mengelus dada. Semoga saja keturunan mereka hingga keturunan ketujuh kelakuannya gak malu-maluin kaya kelakuan Akatsuki barusan.

Kesembilan Akatsuki yang memutuskan untuk kabur dari Tobi, kini akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah lapangan kecil yang kosong.

"Udah ah hosh..hosh larinya hosh.." Kisame yang udah gak kuat lari akhirnya ambruk dengan gaya ikan lagi cengep-cengep.

"Ya bener un .Gue aja capek banget nih un" Sang seniman mercon pun ikut mengiyakan perkataan Kisame barusan.

"Oke, gue putusin kita bersembilan berhenti dan istirahat disini. Ckckck, gila apa ya tadi itu si Tobi. Kerasukan setan darimana tuh bisa-bisanya yang tadinya autis menjadi kaya motivator gak nggenah kaya tadi itu" Komentar Pein mengenai tingkah labil Tobi.

"Menurut gue sih, kayaknya si Tobi itu kerasukan setannya Kazekage pertama. Soalnya nih, dulu bapak gue pernah dirasukin arwah tuh Kazekage" Sasori yang memang berasal dari Suna itupun akhirnya menjelaskan sejarah nista desa asalnya itu (*dikeroyok warga Suna*).

"Yang bener loe? Sumprittt loe Sas?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Suer tek-ewer-ewer dah" Jawab Sasori gaje.

"Udah ah, daripada mbahas hal gak guna kaya ini lebih baik kita bersembilan mikirin gimana caranya agar kita bisa nemuin formasi yang pas buat boyband kita ini" Saran Itachi yang tumbenan dia lagi pinter.

"Iya bener tuh. Masa Home Made Kakuzu bikinan gue gak jadi tampil sih?" Kakuzu udah was-was.

"Gini aja, siapa yang disini pinter nyanyi?" Tanya Pein kepada delapan anggotanya.

Semuanya cuma diem, gak ada yang bersuara.

"Emang gak ada yang bisa nyanyi hah?" Pein udah mulai dongkol sama perilaku anak buahnya itu.

"Nyanyi sih bisa leader. Tapi kalo cuma asal nyanyi-nyanyian sih. Kalo buat pentas di hadapan umum, bingung juga" Jawab Hidan yang langsung mendapat balasan anggukan kepala dari yang lain.

"Ya udah, gini aja. Gue udah mutusin bahwa kita akan membentuk boyband dengan anggota lima orang cowok (*ya iyalah, namanya juga boyband*). Dan gue bakalan milih anggotanya secara dadakan" Kata Pein tegas.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Zetsu dengan dodolnya.

"Ya elah, maksudnya gue bakalan milih personilnya tanpa pikir panjang gituuu. Oke, gue mau tanya ke kalian semua. Apakah ada dari kalian berdelapan ini yang paling engga, punya prestasi di bidang tarik suara?" Pein menatap tajam semua anggotanya.

"Gue leader. Gue punya piala yang gue dapetin dari perlombaan kenceng-kencengan tereak di Kirigakure dulu" Sahut Kisame sambil membayangkan dirinya dulu ketika berhasil menggondol piala juara kelima dari perlombaan nista di desanya itu.

"Wokeh, loe masuk personil inti Kis. Siapa lagi?" Tanya Pein ngaco.

"Gue leader. Gue jagonya nyanyi di kamar mandi markas kita. Bukannya kalian semua tau kalo tiap gue mandi pasti gue ngeluarin suara emas gue?" Jawab Sasori penuh kenarsisan tingkat dewa.

Sedangkan anggota yang lain cuma bisa nelen ludah akibat mbayangin suara serak-serak pecah Sasori tiap dia mandi.

"Ya, loe masuk Sas. Siapa lagi?"

Itachi tiba-tiba ngacung.

"Gue pernah jadi juara harapan pas lomba nyanyi lagu Iwak Peyek di Konoha dulu loh" Kata Itachi tanpa bisa melupakan dirinya ketika memenangkan juara harapan lomba nyanyi iwak peyek di desa asalnya dulu.

"Oke, Itachi cek. Tinggal dua lagi nih?"

"Gue ikutan ya leader. Emangnya loe gak tau gimana kuatnya suara gue ketika mbaca ayat-ayat Jashin ketika ritual?" Sahut Hidan.

Sedangkan Pein cuma bisa manggut-manggut doang. Jujur emang Hidan pas mbaca ayat-ayat Jashin suaranya kuat banget sih. Bayangkan coba? 2 jam dia bisa tereak-tereak sambil komat-kamit tanpa jeda lagi.

"Dan untuk anggota terakhirnya, gue putusin yang ikut itu adalah gue sendiri. Masa gue sebagai pimpinan gak ikutan sih?" Pein kumat narsisnya.

"Dan gue karena udah nyiptain nama boyband ini, jadi gue jadi produser dadakan doang. Dan Konan menjadi manager dadakan juga. Oke Nan?" Konan pun meng-iya-kan perkataan Kakuzu barusan.

"Gue gimana un?" Tanya Deidara was-was.

"Loe jadi bodyguard dadakan Dei. Kalo ada yang ngerusuh di pentas kita nanti, loe bom aja" Timpal Pein.

"Oke leader"

"Kalo gue?" Zetsu juga gak kalah was-was.

"Loe jadi taneman loe unik banget tuh. Siapa tau dengan hadirnya loe di panggung nanti bisa jadi nilai plus tuh" Kata Pein asal ceplos.

"Anjrittt! Masa gue suruh jadi taneman hias sih?" Zetsu misuh-misuh gak terima dengan peran gajenya itu.

"Udah semuanya kan? Sekarang saatnya kita ke panggung. Siapa tau urutan kita tampil bentar lagi" Saran sang ketua.

"Oke leader" Jawab kedelapaan anggotanya bebarengan.

Dan akhirnya mereka bersembilan baris dengan gajenya dan berjalan berurutan menuju panggung.

Bagaimana dengan penampilan mereka di panggung? Akankah persiapan dadakan mereka itu membuahkan hasil?

Nantikan di chapter depan, hohoho.

**-TSUTZUKU-**

**Terima kasih banyak kepada para author maupun silent readers yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat mbaca dan ngereview fic gaje ini. Yosh, gak pake lama bagi yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, ataupun flame author persilahkan. Terima kasih banyak udah mau baca chapter ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!**


	4. Penampilan Trio Alay!

Segerombolan makhluk mirip beruk sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju panggung audisi.

Tahu kan siapa mereka? Beruk sungguhan? Bukan lah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Akatsuki (*gampared by Pein cs*).

Setelah mereka sampai di depan panggung audisi, mereka pun celingak-celinguk kebingungan persis monyet di tulup.

"Leader, ini beneran panggungnya kan?" Tanya Kisame singkat.

"Bukan, ini mall"

"Mall? Kok mirip kaya panggung yah?" balas Kisame dengan IQ jongkoknya.

"Blekokkk! Ini panggung lah. Udah tau, pake nanya lagi" Sewot Pein kepada anak buahnya yang terkenal super-begokkk itu (*samehadaed*).

"Tapi kok belum mulai audisinya yah?" Tanya Konan sambil mengamati situasi di sekitar situ.

Tiba-tiba...

**"Para hadirin sekalian, maafkan atas gangguan tekhnis tadi sehingga audisi di tunda sebentar selama 15 menit. Oke, sekarang waktunya kita sambut peserta audisi dengan nomor urut 7!"**

Setelah pengumuman singkat dari toa Kazekage tadi, tak lama kemudian munculah ketiga dewan juri dari balik panggung.

Yang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki super norak super gaje. Entah karena saking cintanya dengan hal corat-coret atau kertas gambarnya habis, sampai-sampai mukanya pun di torang-toreng gak karuan. Dialah kakak kandung Gaara yang gak ada mirip-miripnya sama Gaara, dialah Kankuro.

Yang kedua adalah perempuan berkuncir empat super galak layaknya emak-emak. Dengan ke-alay-an tingkat tinggi, dia jalan menuju kursi juri sambil dadah kisbe ala miss unipret dari negeri antah-berantah. Dialah Temari.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang Kazekage yang mecahin rekor sebagai kades (*di geplak Gaara*), ehh kage termuda seantero negeri ninja-ninjaan. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si bocah insomnia a.k.a Gaara.

Setelah mereka bertiga duduk manis di kursi juri, tak lama kemudian munculah efek asap dari atas panggung.

Dan tiba-tiba munculah sesosok makhluk mirip lekong sambil berlarian muter-muter panggung.

"Helep, eike kebakaran cinn"

Ternyata oh ternyata, efek asap itu bukanlah properti panggung tapi itu adalah asap kebakaran saudara-saudara!

"Orochimaru-sama! Bertahanlah!" Dari belakang panggung munculah seorang lagi dengan tergesa-gesa membawa galon aqua yang tujuannya udah jelas lah. Buat diminum (*plakkk*) ehh buat madamin api ding.

BYURRR...

Setelah sosok pembawa galon itu menyiramkan air ke sosok lekong yang kebakaran barusan, akhirnya api di tubuh sang lekong itu pun menghilang.

"Pyuhhh, akhirnya api nya reda boo" Sang lekong yang akhirnya di ketahui bernama Orochimaho (*di santet Oro*), Orochimaru itu langsung membersihkan sisa-sisa arang yang nemplok di bajunya.

"Anda tak apa Orochimaru-sama?" Sang babu legendaris Orochimaru yang kita semua ketahui bernama lengkap Yakushi Kabuto itu turut membersihkan baju tuannya yang penuh arang.

"Woy loe berdua, cepetan nyanyi napa? Inget durasi woyyy" Gaara memperingatkan kedua warga Otogakure itu agar cepet-cepet nunjukin aksi mereka.

"Oke deh, bentar ye. Eike panggil dulu uke milik eike yang masih malu-malu kucing di balik panggung. Ehm..ehm, sini sayyy jangan malu-malu gitchu"

Tak lama setelah Orochimaru memanggil seseorang, orang yang di maksud itu pun akhirnya nongol.

"WHAT THE FUCKSSS? OTOTOUUU?" Itachi tak dapat meredam esmosinya gara-gara dia denger dari kupingnya sendiri bahwa Sasuke kini telah resmi menjadi uke Mbah Orochimaru. Sekali lagi, SEORANG SASUKE UCHIHA TELAH RESMI DAN SAH MENJADI UKE SEORANG PEDOPIL MACAM OROCHIMARU!

"Iya-iya, keburu-buru amat sih" Sosok yang di ketahui bernama Sasgay (*plakkk*) Sasuke itu pun mau gak mau nurutin kata (*siap-siap muntah ya*) seme-nya alias Orochimaru (*huekss..hueksss*).

"Personilnya udah lengkap belum woyyy? Kalo udah cepetan gih nyanyinya" Seru Kankuro dari arah kursi juri.

"Oke-oke. Ehm..ehm, haluu semuanya? Izinkan eike dan babu beserta uke eike ini memperkenalkan diri" Celoteh sang lekong tua a.k.a Orochimaru.

Para anggota Akatsuki kini sedang memegangi tubuh Itachi yang makin berontak karena ingin mencincang-cincang Orochimaru. Siapa yang gak jengkel coba kalo adiknya di jadikan uke seorang pedopil yang merangkap jadi lekong yang udah bau tanah?

"Nama eike adalah Orochimaru. Dan nama panjang eike adalah Orochimaruuuuuuuuu"

Dan seketika semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Oro barusan hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah. Udah lekong, pedopil, bau tanah, jelek, bego, idup lagi.

"Yang di samping kanan eike ini namanya Kabuto. dia ini babu kesayangan eike loh"

Dan Kabuto hanya bisa berdadah-dadah ria layaknya seorang babu setia penuh loyalitas.

"Dan yang di samping kiri eike ini ... emm, masa pada gak tau? Siapa namamu manyyisss?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil mengelus pipi mulus Sasuke (*keyboard author hampir patah gara-gara nulis adegan najis ini*).

"Sasuke Uchiha" Jawabnya singkat dengan rona muka yang merah abisss.

"ANJRITTT LOE YA! SEKALI LAGI LOE NYENTUH OTOTOU GUE, GUE GUNDULIN RAMBUT PANJANG LOE ITU!" Itachi makin geram gara-gara ulah najis Orochimaru barusan. Dan gara-gara tereakan Itachi yang super toa barusan, dengan sukses membuatnya harus di tendang keluar panggung oleh sekuriti.

"Dan kita bertiga menamakan grup kita ini dengan nama ... TRIOOO ALAYYYYY!" Orochimaru sontak langsung bergaya super alay dengan mengerucutkan bibir jontornya ke depan sambil mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke pipi, dan tak lupa dengan diiringi pose peace V^^V (*silahkan bayangkan sendiri, dan jangan lupa kantong muntah ya*).

"Wokeh, mulai" Temari langsung memerintahkan grup trio alay itu agar segera memulai aksinya yang pastinya gak jauh-jauh dari kata alay, lebe, najis, dan sejenisnya.

Musik mulai berbunyi dari arah belakang panggung audisi.

TERENG TENG..TERENG TENG..JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG...SERRR

**Goyang dombrettt...goyang dombret**

(Orochimaru mulai njoget-njoget nista diikuti Kabuto dan yah ... mau tidak mau Sasuke ngikutin dikit).

**Goyang dombrettt..goyang dombret**

(Orochimaru memulai gerakan andalannya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan mulai menggeal-geol bokongnya *hueksss amit-amit*).

**Kang dadang paling kasep**

**Saya seneng abang, seneng sekali**

(Orochimaru mulai mendekati Sasuke dan tanpa ragu-ragu mulai mencolak-colek dagu mulusnya *hiyyy*).

**Bang mandor paling ganteng**

**Saya seneng abang, seneng sekali**

(Kabuto sang jongos setia mulai grepe-grepe bokong tuannya alias bokong Orochimaru *yaiksss*).

**Ayo dong bang bergoyang**

**Biar saya temenin**

**Jangan lupa sawernya**

**Buat tambahan saya**

(Orochimaru dan Kabuto mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya layaknya Manda lagi ngejar tikus di sawah).

**Smakin banyak sawerannya **

**Makin asik goyangannya**

(Gara-gara di ancam oleh tatapan najong Orochimaru, Sasuke yang tadinya dikit njoget sekarang mau tidak mau harus njoget total).

**Goyang dombret A..A..A**

**Goyang dombret**

(Personil Trio Alay termasuk Sasuke juga *bagi fans Sasuke, plis jangan bunuh author ya?* kompak njoget ngeborrr).

**Goyang dombret A..A..A**

**Goyang dombret serrr...**

(Gaara yang tadinya diem aja kini perlahan mulai menggerekan kedua jempolnya ke kanan dan kiri sambil merem-melek *bagi fans Gaara, ampuni author yawww*).

**Nang..ning..nang..ning..nung**

**Nang..ning..nang..ning..nung**

**Nang..ning..nang..ning..nung**

**Nang..ning..nang..ning..nung**

**YEYYY!**

Ketiga personil Trio Alay mengakhiri aksi mereka dengan gaya yang super-duper lebe.

Orochimaru dengan gaya seperti di atas tadi (monyong sambil kedua tangan membentuk peace).

Kabuto dengan sedikit membelakangi penonton dan tak lupa tangan kanannya mengusap bokongnya.

Dan yang terakhir, Sasuke malah gak bergaya sama sekali alias berdiri tegap kaya lagi baris upacara dan menurut author gaya bocah Uchiha ini gak kalah alaynya.

Plokk..plokk..plokk..plokk..plokk...

Seluruh penonton termasuk anggota Akatsuki bertepuk tangan setelah aksi norak Trio Alay berakhir.

"Ehm..ehmm, psst semuanya jangan berisik. Oke, yang akan mengomentari pertama kali adalah saya. Yaitu si ganteng dari Suna a.k.a Kankuro"

Dan sontak saja dari kerumunan penonton terdengar teriakan 'WUUU' , 'NORAK LOE' , 'LEBE BANGET SIH' , hingga 'KYAAA, AI LAP YU KANKU-CHAN' (?). Oke, yang terakhir itu anggap aja angin lalu.

"Wokeh, menurut gue ya penampilan loe bertiga itu sedikit bagus walau lebih banyak noraknya. Apalagi pas bagian endingnya itu, sumpah norak tingkat dewa" Komentarnya sadis dan sarkastis.

"Yang kedua adalah komentar dari gue, Sabaku no Temari. Ehm..menurut gue ya, ada baiknya kalian bertiga belajar lagi cara njoget yang baik dan bener. Masa dari awal sampai akhir njogetnya gaya uler sawah terus?" Komennya gak kalah menyakitkan dengan Kankuro.

"Dan menurut gue sebagai big boss disini ... PENAMPILAN MACAM APA TADI ITU? INGET, PITCH KONTROLNYA MANA? PITCH KONTROL COYYY?" Dengan kerasnya Gaara mengomentari pedas sepedas sambel terasi tentang penampilan Trio Alay tadi. Padahal sang Kazekage ini teramat munafik dalam berkomentar. Katanya jelek, buktinya tadi sempet merem-melek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua jempolnya wakakakak.

"Pitch kontrol-pitch kontrol pala loe peyang? Gak usah ngomongin pitch kontrol lah. Hapalin doremifasolasido aja loe masih kebolak-balik" Protes Kankuro dan langsung menyebabkan penonton berteriak 'WUUU' kepada sang Kazekage.

"Langsung aja ya. Menurut gue kalian gagal" Kata Temari to the point.

"Gue setuju sama Temari" Kata Kankuro.

"Dan gue juga ... " Kata-kata Gaara terhenti tiba-tiba.

'Waduhhh, gimana nih? Sebenernya lagu tadi lagu paporit gue *jiakakakak ketauan noh*, tapi ... gue juga gak suka sama personil-personilnya. Kecuali Sasuke sih *hayooo Gaara demen sama Sasuke ya?*' Batin Gaara bergejolak.

"Woyyy Gar, loe jangan diem aja. Sadar woy. Loe kesurupan setan bengong apa?" Ujar Kankuro ngeliat Gaara yang lagi ngelamun sambil mlongo.

"Eh..eh..eh, o..oke. Ehm..gue putuskan bahwa kalian ... GATOTKACA!" Kata Gaara dengan setengah tereak.

Semua penonton, Kankuro , Temari, plus anggota Trio Alay : "?"

"Apaan noh gatotkaca?" Tanya seorang penonton.

"gatotkaca itu ... GAgal TOTal, maKAnya ngaCA!"

Dan setelah pengambilan keputusan oleh ketiga juri gak propesional barusan, akhirnya di putuskan bahwa Trio Alay yang dianggotai oleh Oro, Kabuto, dan Sasuke gagal menuju babak final tiga besar.

"Hiks..hiks..eike gagal cinn" Orochimaru nangis bombay di atas panggung dengan gaya ngesot-ngesot gaje.

"Sudahlah Orochimaru-sama, mungkin emang gara-gara penampilan kita terutama penampilan Orochimaru-sama yang jelek banget tadi, makanya kita gagal" Sahut Kabuto yang niatnya nenangin hati bosnya itu, malah berbalik jadi ngancurin hati bossnya.

"A..apa eike bilang barusan? Ini semua gara-gara kesalahan ei..ke?" Orochimaru menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan super-lekong yang mau ditangkep satpol pp.

"Bu..bukan itu ma..maksud saya tuan..." Kabuto mulai merinding ketakutan.

"Awas ya ... GROARRR!" Tiba-tiba wujud laki-laki Orochimaru kembali dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung ngejar jongos legendarisnya itu yang memang udah ngibrit kabur sejak tadi.

Dan Sasuke? Ketika ngeliat pertengkaran gak mutu antara Orochimaru VS Kabuto tadi, dia udah ngibrit duluan menuju cakrawala.

**"Dan kini kita kembali lagi ke acara. Setelah grup gaje Trio Alay gagal lolos barusan, Kita akan melihat penampilan selanjutnya. Nomor urut kedelapan ini akan diisi oleh grup boyband yang beranggotakan empat orang shinobi jempolan dari Konoha. Siapa sajakah mereka? Kita sambuttt..."**

Panggung mulai mengeluarkan efek asap tebal (*tapi kali ini bukan kebakaran loh*) dan dalam bayangan samar-samar terlihatlah keempat personil itu.

**-TSUTZUKU-**

**Hohoho, akhirnya chapter empat selesai juga. O ya, maaf ya mungkin di chapter ini dan chapter depan penampilan Akatsuki akan author kurangi porsinya. Biar adil gitu loh dengan chara-chara lainnya. Dan maaf banget bagi fans Sasuke, karena di chapter ini tokoh Sasuke udah author nistain hehehe. Kalo mau tau mengapa Sasuke bisa mau-maunya jadi uke Si uler tua, saksikan aja chapter depan. Dan terakhir, ada yang mau nebak siapa keempat chara dari Konoha yang akan tampil di chapter esok? Siapa hayooo?**


	5. ANBU KUARTET beraksi!

Asap tebal mulai memenuhi panggung audisi.

Dan dari balik panggung samar-samar terlihat empat sosok pria yang berjalan tegap layaknya model majalah sobek.

**"Ini dia mereka berempat. Kita sambuttttt ... ANBU KUARTET!"**

Keempat sosok yang di tunggu-tunggu itu pun akhirnya muncul.

Beberapa penonton ada yang bersorak 'KYAAA' ketika ada seorang personil yang muncul, tapi ada juga yang bersorak 'NAJISSS' ketika melihat salah satu personil dari boyband abal-abal barusan.

"Wokeh, perkenalkan diri kalian. GPL alias gak pake lama" Kata Gaara singkat.

"Nama panjang gue Hatake Kakashi. Tapi kalian cukup manggil gue Kakashi aja" Sosok personil pertama yang memperkenalkan diri itu ternyata wahai ternyata adalah Kakashi saudara-saudara!

Sontak saja para penonton wanita langsung bereaksi 'KYAAA KAKASHI-SAN' atau 'MARRY ME NOW' hingga ada seorang nenek-nenek yang kini telah di ketahui bernama nenek Chiyo (*wtf?*) ikut njintrok-njintrok kegirangan akibat pesona Kakashi.

"Gue denger-denger masing-masing dari kalian punya julukan (nama panggung). Btw, apa julukan loe Kakashi-san?" Tanya Temari sambil mesam-mesem nista ke arah mata Kakashi. Kayaknya oh kayaknya sih dia udah kena jurus tersepona ehh terpesona dari Kakashi nih.

"Julukan gue si bokep" jawab Kakashi dengan muka lempeng bin watados.

krikkk .. krikkk .. krikkk (*jangkrik siapa yang lepas tuh?*)

Kebanyakan penonton yang tadinya udah kesengsem berat sama Jounin yang satu ini kini tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan ilfiil berat setelah mendengar penuturan Kakashi barusan.

'Ganteng sih ganteng, tapi kalo maniak bokep gitu bisa berabe' Batin Temari.

"Oke, next" Perintah Kankuro menggantikan Temari.

"Kalo gueeeee ... nama panggilan gue adalah Gai. Nama panjang gue adalah Gaaaiiiiiiiiiiii" *CLINGGG* Personil yang kedua yang ternyata adalah Gai itu pun memperkenalkan diri dan tak lupa memasang pose andalannya yang najis bin amit-amit itu.

"Di gigi loe masih ada cabenya tuh" Komentar Gaara singkat, padat, nan menyakitkan.

"Emang keliatan yah? Hehehe, sorry-sorry" Gai cengar-cengir watados kaya orang gak punya kemaluan (*plakkk*) ehh malu maksudnya.

"Dan nama panggilan gue adalah ... SI NORAKKK! Ha ha ha ha ha" Guru Gai ketawa sok gagah layaknya Hulek kena epilepsi dan sontak saja langsung terdengar suara-suara ghaib seperti 'IHHH NAJISSS' dari arah kerumunan penonton (*ohh yang diolok-olok tadi sebenernya Gai toh?*).

"Kelamaan liat senyum loe bikin gue mules pengin boker. Oke, next" Kata Gaara.

"Perkenalkan, nama panjang gue Asuma Sarutobi. Dan nama panggilan gue cukup Asuma aja" Ucap personil ketiga yang ternyata tak lain adalah Asuma.

'Kayaknya nih orang yang paling waras deh ketimbang personil yang laen' Batin Gaara nista.

"Apa nama panggung loe Asuma-san?" Tanyanya kepada Asuma.

"Julukan gue adalah si Bandot tua, khukhukhu" Dan tiba-tiba saja setelah Asuma mengakhiri ucapannya, terciumlah bau kambing yang amat tak sedap untuk di hirup.

'Gue tarik ucapan gue dalem hati barusan' Ujar Gaara dalam batinnya.

"Loe yang terakhir, siapa nama loe?" Tunjuk Temari ke arah personil terakhir.

"Nama panjang gue adalah Iruka Umino. Panggil gue Iruka. Dan julukan gue adalah ... adalah ... " Iruka terlihat bingung sambil celingak-celinguk gak nggenah.

"Pssttt Kakashi, julukan gue apaan nih? Gue gak sempat mikirin nama panggung gue sejak kemaren" Bisik Iruka panik kepada Kakashi.

"Bilang aja si culun" Balas Kakashi enteng.

"Julukan gue adalah si culun ... EHHH?" Gara-gara saking paniknya Iruka gak sempat mempertimbangkan nama julukan yang Kakashi sarankan tadi. Dan mau gak mau, Iruka kudu make nama nista itu (*kaciannn deh loe*).

"Bussettt, dari mereka berempat kayaknya gak ada yang otaknya normal nih?" komen Kankuro sambil meminta pendapat ke arah Gaara.

"Kayak otak loe normal aja" Timpal Gaara super-sadis.

"Congekkk loe!" Kankuro kumat darah tingginya gara-gara di ledek adiknya yang ngeselin itu.

"Oke, sekarang kalian berempat mau nyanyi lagu apa nih?" Tanya Temari kepada keempat personil ANBU KUARTET.

"Rahasia donk. Liat aja ntar. Nyok semuanya, atur formasi coyyy" Perintah Kakashi kepada tiga rekannya yang dodol-dodol itu.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, dan Iruka membentuk formasi sejajar dan menghadap ke arah penonton.

"Musikkk"

1...2...3...YIIHHAAAAA...

**Balenggang pata pata**

**Ngana pegoyang pica pica **

**Ngana pebody poco poco**

(Kaka-Gai-Asu(?)-Iru kompak goyang kanan goyang kiri dan gak lupa geal geol bokong mereka kaya penari suku primitip)

"Bussettt, kayaknya dari kemaren pesertanya gak ada yang beres deh" Gaara cuma bisa komentar sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**Cuma ngana yang kita cinta**

**Cuma ngana yang kita sayang **

**Cuma ngana ... suka bikin pusing**

(Kakashi sama Gai kompak duet njoget ngecor sampe-sampe panggung audisinya hampir mbledos gara-gara goyangan mereka berdua)

"Woy Gar, emang ada ya lagu poco-poco sambil diiringi goyang ngecor gitu?" Tanya Kankuro kepada adiknya itu. Tapi gara-gara sound systemnya yang kerasnya naujubilah, Gaara salah denger.

"Apaaa? Loe mau latihan ngecor semen?" Balas Gaara gak nyambung.

"Goyang ngecor begokkk! Bukan ngecor semen. Pasang tuh kuping baek-baek makanya" Kankuro mulai prustasi.

"Hahhh? Kuping loe mau di cor? Jangan gila loe ya?"

"ANJRITTTTT!" Kankuro stress sendiri ngeladeni adiknya yang rada budek itu.

**Balenggang pata pata**

**Ngana pegoyang pica pica **

**Ngana pebody poco poco**

(Kini giliran duet Asuma sama Iruka yang hebohnya selangit. Iruka brigdance muter-muter sampe-sampe badannya mau melintir-melintir gitu, dan Asuma pose kayang sambil njungkel-njungkel gak nggenah *jangan di bayangin yah?* )

"Ujubusset, menurut loe mereka lagi njoget apa lagi kena epilepsi?" Kankuro lagi-lagi nanya ke Gaara,

"Hahhh? Apaaa?"

"Budek! Mereka itu njoget apa lagi kena epilepsi?" Kankuro esmosinya kumat.

"Hahhhh? Loe kena epilepsi?"

"Anjrittt!" Kankuro dongkol setengah mampus gara-gara kebudegan adiknya itu. Ya elah, emangnya siapa yang pendengarannya bakalan jelas kalo ngobrolnya di tengah konser musik?

"Apaaa? Loe kena epilepsi sama pecirittt?"

Dan tak lama kemudian Gaara sukses nyungsep di bawah meja akibat di tempeleng Kankuro.

**Ngana bilang kita na sayang**

**Rasa hati ini malayang jauh dija dija**

(Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Iruka kompak ngelakuin tarian keram ala Patrick Star dan sukses ngebikin penonton ketawa guling-guling)

**Biar ngana kita pebayang**

**Biar na bikin layang layang**

**Cuma ngana yang kita sayang**

(Setelah lirik terakhir selesai, Kakashi bergaya dengan membuka maskernya yang langsung ngebikin penonton wanita meleleh di TKP. Gai berpose nyengir seperti biasa yang spontan membuat para penonton ngerasa ilfiil. Asuma berpose kaya kambing lagi makan rumput dan penonton kembali dibuat terpingkal-pingkal karenanya. Terakhir, Iruka malah mengakhiri pentas dengan ngupil yang memang hidungnya pas lagi gatel-gatelnya)

Plok..plok..plok..plok..plokkk...suit..suit..suitttt...

Para penonton bersorak sorai setelah aksi ANBU KUARTET selesai.

"Ehm .. ehm, oke semuanya di harap tenang" Temari mengisyaratkan agar penonton semuanya diem.

"Kepada seluruh personil ANBU KUNTET ..."

"ANBU KUARTET dudul! Emang kita semua kuntet apa?" Iruka gak terima atas penyebutan nama grup boybandnya yang salah barusan.

"Maaf-maaf hehehe. Kepada seluruh personil ANBU KUARTET, gue rasa penampilan kalian cukup oke sih. Walau dirasa antara lagu dan jogetan gak matching sama sekali sih. Masa lagu poco-poco yang iramanya santai, sampe-sampe ada dari kalian yang njogetnya brigdance sama ngecor?" Sindir Temari cukup sadis.

"Loe gak tau ya? Kita berempat ini sepakat akan njoget maksimal di audisi ini. Kita berempat wajib mengeluarkan semangat masa muda kita. FIRE!" Gai berapi-api dalam mengutarakan uneg-unegnya. Sampe-sampe panggung hampir aja kebakaran kalo aja Kakashi gak ngemplang dan berusaha nyadarin sohibnya yang rada freak itu.

"Dan menurut gue sih, penampilan kalian berempat cukup lumayan sih ketimbang peserta sebelumnya (*Trio Alay maksudnya hohoho*). Tapi ... ada satu personil sih yang menurut gue lebenya gak ketulungan pas tampil tadi" Komen Kankuro sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah seseorang yang ia maksud.

"Gue maksud loe?" Ternyata orang yang di maksud adalah Asuma hohoho.

"Iya, loe yang gue maksud jenggot kambing. Jogetan loe tadi itu pas kayang-kayang gak nggenah, sumpahhh bikin perut gue mules" Entah mengapa kayaknya Kankuro lagi sensi banget sama yang namanya Asuma.

"Ohhh, loe mau ribut sama gue gitu ceritanya? Wokeh, gue layanin. Sini maju kalo berani muka koreng" Asuma gak mau kalah soal hina-menghina.

"Somplak loe ya ngatain muka handsome bin kiyut kaya gini muka koreng? Gue hajar loe ... JURUS BONEKA ROMBENGAN!" Kankuro tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung nyerang Asuma dengan boneka-boneka butut nan rombeng miliknya (*di jitak Kankuro*).

"Rasain nih ... JURUS TEMPELENGAN ALA BANDOT!" Asuma udah nyiapin tangan kanannya yang bau kambing buat nempeleng muka korengnya Kankuro.

Tiba-tiba...

"SABAKU SOU-SOU!"

Asuma sama Kankuro yang tinggal dikittt lagi jaraknya, tiba-tiba harus berhenti oleh jurus pasir pinggir kali (*di tampol Gaara*) milik Gaara.

"Loh? Loe udah bangun Gar?" Kankuro heran banget karena setaunya tadi Gaara masih nyungsep di bawah meja gara-gara tempelengannya.

-PLAKKK- "Brengsek loe ya? Main tampong sembarangan aja" Gaara berhasil membalas tempelengan Kankuro, dan skor antara mereka 1:1.

"Aduhhh, sakit begok. Ngapain juga loe halang-halangin adegan berantem antara gue sama jenggot kambing ini?" Tanya Kankuro penasaran.

"Loe jadi juri propesional dikit napa? Main berantem aja kaya anak TK" Gaara sok menceramahi kakaknya itu.

"Iya-iya. Ya udah, kita lanjutin lagi penilainnya. Giliran loe tuh yang ngasih komentar" Kata Kankuro.

"Ehm..ehm. Wokeh, karena tadi gue gak sepenuhnya merhatiin penampilan kalian akibat gangguan tekhnis (*padahal sebenernya sih semaput di kolong meja*), Gue cukup mengomentari singkat, bahwa penampilan kalian oke" Komentarnya singkat dan gak padat plus rada mbingungi.

"Juri propesional pantat loe bisulan? Loe seenak udelnya nasehatin gue padahal komentar loe barusan payah banget sumpah" Entah mengapa hari ini Kankuro lagi sensi banget. Lagi mens kali ya (*gaplokked by Kankuro*).

"Udahlah kalian berdua ini. Lebih baek sekarang kita mutusin tentang nasib boyband gaje di hadapan kita ini. Diterima atau kagak" Saran Temari kepada dua adiknya yang rada gaje wataknya itu.

"Gue gak mau ngelolosin mereka. Salahin aja temen kalian yang mirip kambing itu" Kankuro sepertinya masih gondok akibat ulah Asuma barusan.

"APUUAAHHH? Perjuangan gue sia-sia donk?" Guru Gai tiba-tiba memulai lagi aksi nangis bombaynya.

"Hahhh, kalo ngerti kaya gini jadinya mendingan gue nonton bokep limited edition aja di rumah" Kakashi ngempos dengan sangat pesimisnya.

"Kalo menurut gue ... " Ucapan Temari berhenti tiba-tiba.

Keempet personil ANBU KUNTET (*plakkk*) ehh KUARTET harap-harap cemas terhadap keputusan Temari, kecuali Kakashi sih. Dia mau lolos atau gak lolos gak masalah. Yang penting pulang nanti langsung ngebokep ria di rumahnya.

"Lolos"

"HOREEEEE!" Ketiga anggota grup gaje itu tereak-terak lebe karena saking senengnya, kecuali Kakashi yang emang dari sononya udah gak niat sama keputusan juri. Bahkan, Gai sampe nyium-nyium kaki Temari gara-gara saking senengnya. Dia goblok banget ya, mau-maunya dia nyium kaki Temari yang belum cuci gara-gara abis nginjek tai ayam (*hueksss*).

"Dan keputusan dari gue yang paling final. Jika gue mutusin lolos, maka loe berempat selamet. Tapi ... kalo gue mutusin gagal, maka loe berempat siap-siap aja cabut dari Suna" Kata Gaara dengan tampang dingin yang di buat-buat.

"Kalian ... "

Asuma udah kebakaran jenggot di TKP (*jenggotnya kebakaran beneran maksudnya*), Gai kedip-kedip kayak orang cacingan saking gugupnya, Iruka garuk-garuk pantat karena saking nervousnya. Eh bukan ding. Dia garuk-garuk pantat gara-gara anusnya emang gatel (*hiyyy joroknya*). Dan Kakashi? Dia malah sibuk baca buku icha-icha di panggung.

"LOLOS!"

XXXXX

**"Dan akhirnya, peserta dengan nomor urut sembilan berhasil melaju ke babak final. Dan sebentar lagi, kita akan menyaksikan penampilan peserta dengan nomor urut ... sembilannn!"**

Setelah grup boybandnya Kakashi lolos, mereka berempat kembali lagi ke belakang panggung untuk di gantikan oleh penampilan peserta selanjutnya.

"Waduhhh, penampilan grupnya Kakashi yang jeleknya amit-amit kaya gitu bisa lolos ya?" Sasori berdecak kagum terhadap penampilan boyband saingannya itu yang menurutnya ancur-lebur, eh malah di lolosin sama juri.

"Setelah peserta nomor sembilan, giliran kita cuyyy" Pein mulai grogi karena giliran Akatsuki pentas gak akan lama lagi.

Tapi entah mengapa, setelah di tunggu sampe 10 menit lebih peserta nomor sembilan gak nongol-nongol juga.

"Gar, ini pesertanya kemana nih?" Tanya Kankuro mulai panik.

"Gak tau tuh. Mungkin ... " Belum selesai Gaara ngomong, tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi.

(Iwak peyek..iwak peyek..iwak peyek nasi jagung, sampe tuek..sampe tuek..sampe tuek tetep gemblung) Suara ringtone iwak peyek yang udah di edit liriknya, wakakakak.

Ket : G (Gaara) X (Seseorang yang nelpon Gaara)

G : "Ya halo, bos besar Suna yang paling narsis bin manis di sini?" (Ya elah, narsis amat loe Gaara)

X : "Halo bos, gue punya kabar penting banget nih menyangkut hajat hidup orang banyak"

G : "Ya elah, loe mau ngomong apa mau ngerumus undang-undang sih? Pake sok-sokan bahasanya menyangkut hajat hidup orang banyak segala. Lulusan esde aja belagu. Udah cepetan mau ngomong apa loe?" (Gaara mulai esmosi gara-gara kelakuan anak buahnya di seberang telpon)

X : "Gini bos, pesawat Sukoipret yang ngangkut personil nomor urut sembilan di kabarkan kecemplung sumur"

G : "HAHHH? Jangan ngaco loe! Beneran loe?" (Gaara udah was-was banget)

X : "Suer tek ewer-ewer lah bos. Beritanya lagi hot banget nih. Jadinya mau gak mau nomor urut sembilan di tiadakan dan langsung bablas ke nomor urut terakhir"

G : "Ya udah, makasih" (Gaara langsung matiin hape bututnya)

"Gimana gar? Telpon dari siapa tuh?" Tanya Temari penasaran banget.

"Gini, nomor urut sembilan terpaksa di hilangin. Katanya sih pesawat yang ngebawa personilnya kecemplung sumur" Jawab Gaara.

"Busset, ngeri amat tuh pake kecemplung sumur segala? Emang muat ya sumur di masuki badan pesawat yang gedhe banget itu?" Kankuro malah mikirin hal gak penting kayak gitu.

"Oke, sekarang berarti kita harus nampilin langsung peserta nomor sepuluh" Saran Temari.

"Iya-iya gue setuju" Gaara cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

**"Perhatian-perhatian, gara-gara pesawat yang mengangkut personil peserta nomor urut sembilan kecemplung sumur di suatu daerah antah-berantah, maka di putuskan penampilan berikutnya akan menampilkan peserta nomor urut sepuluh. Terima kasih"**

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, sontak saja dari kerumunan penononton terlihat sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk norak yang lagi ribut sendiri.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan lakon di fic ini yang sejak chapter kemaren gak nongol-nongol, Akatsuki lah.

"Bangkeee, gimana nih leader?" Itachi misuh-misuh dengan wajah yang amat pucet.

"Pein bokep b*ngs*t! Dari kemaren loe gak nyiapin lagu apa yang mau kita bawain. Gimana nih begokkk?" Hidan juga ikut-ikutan ribut dengan tak lupa memanjatkan doa kepada dewa gajenya itu.

"Brisikkk! Sabar napa? Gue juga bingung nih. Nan, loe kan menejernya? Cepetan loe putusin lagu apa yang cocok dinyanyiin ntar" Sang ketua bokep malah asyik ngelempar kesalahan ke orangn laen. Contoh ketua yang tak bertanggung jawab bin payah (*di getok Pein*).

"Emmm ... lagu apaan yah?" Konan malah ikut-ikutan kaya orang dongo.

"Kuz, loe kan yang udah nyiptain nih grup. Loe mikir napa? Otak jamuran loe sekali-sekali di gunain buat mikir hal darurat kaya gini. Jangan cuma bisanya mikirin duid mulu" Kisame yang masuk personil inti mau gak mau ikutan ngomel-ngomel.

"Tugas gue kan cuma nyiptain grup doang. Gak lebih!" Sewot Kakuzu.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihatlah sesosok makhluk ababil mirip alien yang sedang menerobos kerumunan penonton menuju ke arah Akatsuki.

"SENPAI SEMUANYAAA! TOBI DATANG!"

Tereakan Tobi barusan sontak membuat penonton yang ada di sampingnya kena penyakit budek mendadak.

"Hosh..hosh..akhirnya..Tobi nemuin senpai-senpai sekalian" Tobi cengep-cengep saking capeknya.

"Loe darimana aja un? Daritadi gak nongol-nongol un" Tanya Deidara.

"Tobi kan nyariin senpai dari tadi. Tobi udah muter-muter Suna sampe mumet, akhirnya ketemu deh" Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak saking senengnya.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya seneng dudul. Kita semua lagi mikirin lagu yang bakal di pentasin bentar lagi" Itachi masih mumet gara-gara gak ada ilham yang nyangkut di otaknya.

Tiba-tiba aja, terjadi keanehan lagi kepada tubuh Tobi...

"Se..senpai semuanya, to..tolongin To..bi"

-GLUDAKKK- Tiba-tiba tubuh Tobi limbung dan ambruk ke tanah di sertai kejang-kejang kaya sapi gila kena ayan.

"Busset nih anak, kejang-kejang lagi?" Zetsu panik ngeliat Tobi tiba-tiba ambruk di sampingnya.

"Woy semuanya, jangan diem aja! Bantuin gih" Pein mengisyaratkan anak buahnya agar segera nolongin Tobi (*tumben nih ketua bokep peduli sama anggotanya*).

"Jangan-jangan, Tobi kerasukan setannya Kazekage pertama kaya waktu itu?" Sasori kumat parnonya.

Tiba-tiba aja kejang-kejang Tobi ilang mendadak, dan dia pun sadar.

"Ehm..ehm, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berpangku tangan. Sekarang saatnya kita nyusun strategi buat pentas nanti, oke?" Gak ada ujan gak ada gledek, tingkah Tobi berubah drastis dari yang tadinya autis menjadi kritis.

"Kumat lagi lagak sok jagoannya" celoteh Pein.

"Loe semua mau lolos audisi gak? Kalo mau, sini ndeket ke gue. Gue punya planning bagus buat penampilan boyband ini ntar" Tobi yang emang kayaknya kerasukan setannya Kazekage pertama, menatap tajam ke arah seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

Mau gak mau, kesembilan member Akatsuki yang udah buntu gak ada ide ndeket ke Tobi buat di kasih wejangan sakti.

"Gini rencana gue ... "

Dan akhirnya mereka bersepuluh merumuskan strategi buat pentas nanti dengan berbisik-bisik pelan.

XXXXX

**"Setelah ada gangguan tekhnis lagi sehingga acara di tunda cukup lama, kini saatnya kita sambut penampilan peserta dengan nomor urut sepuluhhh"**

Kelima personil boyband nista bin gaje itu udah siap-siap di balik panggung buat nongol ke hadapan penonton.

Akankah Pein dkk sanggup menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka?

Ataukah malah akan ngerusuh seperti biasanya?

**-TSUTZUKU-**

**Chapter ini selesai deh. Author meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada readers kalo atas penyajian humor di chapter ini yang jelek. Jujur, author lagi kehabisan ide buat ngebikin humor yang kocak. Maafin author ya? Author janji chapter depan atau chapter terakhir akan di buat paling klimaks humornya. Oke, gak pake lama. Bagi yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, ataupun flame author persilahkan. Makasih banyak udah nyempatin waktu buat baca fic gaje ini.**


	6. HOME MADE KAKUZU in action

Asap tebal lagi-lagi memenuhi panggung audisi.

Tapi kali ini asap tebal itu berbau kemenyan dan minyak nyong-nyong.

Ternyata eh ternyata bau menyan dan minyak nyong-nyong itu berasal dari salah satu personil grup yang bernama Hidan.

"Uhkkhhh, br*ngs*k! Bau apaan nih?" Sang juri kita, Gaara mulai ngomel-ngomel gak jelas akibat aroma khas kuburan yang barusan aja lewat.

**"Ini dia peserta terakhir dengan nomor sepuluh. Mari kita sambittt (*plakkk*) ehh sambuttt ... HOME MADE KAZOKUUUUU!"**

Sontak saja para penonton langsung njerit-njerit gara-gara sebentar lagi mereka akan nonton secara live grup penyanyi yang namanya udah melegenda sejak jaman baheula (?).

Asap tebal samar-samar menghilang, dan kelima sosok personil grup boyband abal itu pun mulai terlihat batang kemaluannya (?).

All Penonton : "LHOOOOO?"

"Hai semua ... " Salah satu personil boyband itu yang berciri khas seperti ikan patin buruk rupa langsung cengar-cengir nista ke arah penonton (*author hampir aja digigit Kisame*).

"Personil Home Made Kazoku kok ada yang wujudnya ancur-lebur gitu?" Salah seorang penonton yang tak disebutkan namanya itu berkata amat sadisss.

"Iya yah. Bukannya Home Made Kazoku itu personilnya Micro, Kuro, dan DJ Uchi (*Trio personil ini yang lagi makan cireng bertiga tiba-tiba keselek mendadak*) ? Kok yang nongol malah sekumpulan pelarian RSJ?" Sahut seorang penonton di pojokkan, lagi-lagi tak kalah sadis.

"Anjrittt loe ya! Ngomong sini sekali lagi, pasti gue sodok 'asshole' loe sama linggis panas!" Pein langsung ngamuk-ngamuk kaya banteng gila dari Amegakure (*jitakked*).

"Tapi bener juga ya kata penonton. Katanya Home Made Kazoku? Kok yang keluar pandawa orgil gini?" Celetuk Kankuro tanpa perasaan blasss.

**"Maaf semuanya. Ralat, maksudnya Bukan Home Made Kazoku tapi ... HOME MADE KAKUZUUU!"**

Teriakan-teriakan ghaib seperti 'WUUU', 'NAJISSS, hingga 'LEMPAR AJA KE JURANG' langsung memenuhi animo para penonton.

"Tuh grup boyband bikinan gue loh" Kakuzu malah dadah-dadah kisbe ke segala arah saking bangganya.

"Udah-udah, kalo kaya gini terus kapan mulainya. Okeh, sekarang coba kenalin diri kalian dulu satu per satu. Cepetan!" Perintah sang perawan tua a.k.a Temari (*author di terbangin sampe ujung cakrawala*).

"Ehm .. ehm, halo semuanya. Kenalin nama gue Pein. Kalo ada dari para ladies di sini yang langsung kepincut and ngepens sama gue, calling aja yah di 087XXXXXXXX" Ucap Pein dengan gaya bicara yang lebe abisss.

Dan serempak para penonton wanita langsung melempari Pein dengan batu, sepatu, shuriken (*sadisnya*), hingga ada yang melempari pembalut bekas mens (*wiyyy najieesss*).

"Next"

"Hai para penonton. Kenalin, nama panjang gue Raden Hoshigaki Kisame Joyodiningrat Pakukaratan (?). Tapi cukup panggil gue Kisame ajah. Gue masih ada keturunan kerajaan Nyi Roro Kidul loh. Umur gue 27 tahun. Zodiak Pisces, secara gitu loh gue kan ikan. Terus, tempat lahir gue ... " Sebelum Kisame nyelesaiin ocehan gak mutunya, mulutnya sukses di sumpel kaos kakinya Gaara yang langsung ngebuatnya semaput di sertai kejang-kejang.

"Lannjuuut"

"Heh loe penonton semua! Kenalin gue Hidan! Gue tuh tangan kanannya Dewa Jashin! Loe semua tau kan siapa Dewa Jashin?" Tanya Hidan sambil tereak-tereak kaya orang sarap (*dia emang sarap kaleee*).

"Siapa tuh? Tukang jaga WC ya?" Sahut seorang penonton dengan amat kurang ajarnya.

"ANJING BABI KECOA BUNTING! Ngomong apa loe hah? Sekali lagi loe ngehina dewa kesayangan gue, gue gak segan-segan mbawa kingkong betina buat nyipok loe sampe bibir loe jontor" Hidan murka banget gara-gara aksi pelecehan DJ oleh salah seorang penonton barusan.

"Loe lagi, disuruh perkenalan malah marah-marah. Next" Perintah Gaara.

"Haiii semuanya" Sapa Sasori singkat.

Dan seketika para penonton cewek langsung njintrok-njintrok saking senengnya. Bahkan sampe ada yang telanjang bulet gara-gara saking gembiranya. Lupakan yang bugil itu, ternyata dia orgil yang kesasar masuk panggung (*wtf?*).

"Nama panjang gue Akasuna No Sasori. Tapi kalian cukup manggil gue Sasori aja"

'KYAAA SASORI-KUN, AI LAP YUUU' tereak seorang penonton cewek yang ngepens mendadak sama Sasori.

'SASORI, NYOK KITA KAWIN LARI' tereak seorang penonton cewek yang napsuan banget binti ngeres.

'SASORI-SAN, TUHAN MEMBERKATIMU' ucap seorang penonton cewek yang alim binti solehah.

'SASORI UHUK..UHUK JANGAN LUPA MAKAN DULU SEBELUM PENTAS UHUK..UHUK NTAR TAKUT MAAGNYA KUMAT' ucap seorang cewek tua bangka dengan nada pelan sambil cengep-cengep kena asma. Ternyata oh ternyata, dia adalah neneknya Sasori alias nenek Chiyo lhooo.

"Tentu nenek!" Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya ketika ngeliat neneknya keinjek-injek di tengah-tengah kerumunan penonton (*ckckck, kasihan sekali dikau nek*).

"Lanjut yang terakhir"

"Kenalin, nama gue Uchiha Itachi. Cukup panggil Itachi aja. Tapi kalo ada yang mau manggil si tampan Itachi atau si imyuud Itachi juga boleh kok" Celoteh Itachi dengan narsis tingkat dewa Jashin (?).

"ANIKIII! BERJUANGLAHHH! FIREEE! GANBATTE!" Dari tengah-tengah kerumunan penonton terdengar tereakan yang amat kenceng kaya suara klakson tronton.

Setelah di selidiki, ternyata tereakan itu berasal dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha saudara-saudara! (*pede amat kau nak pake tereak-tereak*).

"Itu si Sasuke OOC banget ya? Menjijikan" Komen Gaara.

"Kaya loe nggak OOC bin menjijikan aja" Balas Kankuro dengan nada versus banget.

"Semuanya udah memperkenalkan diri? Kalo udah cepetan mulai gih" Perintah Temari.

"Semuanya siap kan?" Pein sok bergaya jadi leader boyband propesional.

"Udah bosss" Jawab Ita-Saso-Hid-Kisa.

"Wokeh, muussiikkk!"

Panggung tiba-tiba berubah mendadak menjadi gelap.

"Bussettt, ini di panggung konser apa di kuburan cina?" Kankuro parno mendadak.

"Udah jangan berisik loe ahh" Temari njewer kuping Kankuro biar adiknya yang cerewet itu mingkem.

Kelima personil Home Made Kakuzu berdiri diem di tempat kaya orang bingung di atas panggung.

"Psst leader, yang bener nih? Emang kita siap nyanyiin nih lagu?" Tanya Itachi dengan berbisik.

"Iya lah. Daripada gak nyanyi apa-apa malah malu-maluin" Balas Pein dengan bisik-bisik pula.

Tiba-tiba suasana panggung yang gelap gulita bak kuburan cina itu menjadi terang benderang.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang kurang nih!" Kakuzu tiba-tiba tereak-tereak dari arah kerumunan penonton.

"Lho? Bukannya personilnya cuma lima orang?" Temari keheranan.

"Ini bukan personil, ini properti begok. Zetsu, maju sono jadi properti panggung" Kakuzu main suruh seenak udel bodongnya.

"Iya-iya, sabar napa?" Zetsu berjalan terseok-seok ke arah panggung.

Sesampainya di panggung, Zetsu langsung berdiri diem di pojokan layaknya taneman properti panggung.

'Anjeeeng, kenapa gue dapet posisi malu-maluin gini ya? Tapi gapapa ah, daripada gak tampil sama sekali' Zetsu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Udah belum? Kalo udah siap semuanya ... Musssikkk" Celoteh Kankuro.

Dan panggung mulai mengeluarkan asap-asap efek properti yang tak lupa pastinya, berbau kemenyaan (*ide Hidan tuh*).

Dan alunan nada mulai terdengar jelas dari sound system panggung.

**-Ai Hert Yu by Akatsuki-**

**Kenapa gigiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu**

(Pein maju pertama kali dan mulai nampilin aksi norak khas Akatsuki)

**Selalu ilerku menetes tiap dekat kamu**

(Dengan nekatnya Pein ngedeketin salah seorang penonton cewek dan akting ngiler di hadapannya persis! Dan gara-gara aksi itu, Pein sukses mendapat tampolan gratis di pipinya)

**Kenapa salah njoget tiap kau tatap aku**

(Pein ngedipin matanya berkali-kali ke arah penonton cewek, dan seketika penjual kresek langsung laris manis daganganya abis *tau kan maksudnya?*)

**Selalu diriku malu tiap kau cium aku**

(Pein lagi-lagi ngelakuin aksi sarapnya. Dia monyong-monyongin bibirnya ke arah penonton cewek *gak kapok-kapok ni anak* berharap mendapat ciuman bibir, tapi walhasil sandal jepitlah yang sukses mencium bibir jontornya. Udah gitu sandalnya abis nginjek e'e kuda lagi *hueks*)

**Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku**

(Kisame nyanyi sambil masang cengirannya yang horror itu, dan berhasil ngebuat produser film horror yang kebetulan nonton tertarik untuk merekrutnya. Tentunya sebagai peran setannya, wakakakak)

**Selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku**

(Kisame nyoba nyanyi dengan gaya Elvis Presley, tapi kenyataanya malah keliatan kaya Elvi Sukaesih *?* )

**Kenapa otakku beku tiap memikirkanmu**

(Tiba-tiba Kakuzu dari arah kerumunan penonton nyeletuk "Emang otak loe pernah encer Kis?". Sungguh ucapan yang kurang ajar sekali)

**Selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikan cinta**

(Kisame kissbe-kissbe ke arah penonton cewek, dan ngebikin penonton cewek pada ngibrit gara-gara saking takutnya kena virusnya Kisame)

**REFF :**

**Yu no mi sowel**

**Gerl ai nid yu**

**Gerl ai lap yu**

(Gara-gara Itachi sama Sasori yang cuma lulusan esde doang *dibacok SasoIta*, lirik yang harusnya waras malah jadi gak karu-karuan pengucapannya)

**Ai no yu sowel**

**Gerl ai nid yu**

**Gerl ai lap yu**

(ItaSaso duet nyanyiin reffnya sambil kedip-kedip kaya orang cacingan ke arah penonton cewek. Dan hasilnya? Dalam hitungan detik, ratusan cewek tumbang gara-gara kedipan maut mereka berdua)

**Tahukah kamu saat kita pertama jumpa**

**Hatiku berkata 'kamulah dewa yang sempurna'**

(Dengan seenak udelnya Hidan ngerubah lirik lagu, dan gara-gara ulahnya itu sukses mendatangkan puluhan botol dan kaleng yang beterbangan ke arahnya *dilempari sama penonton maksudnya gitu lohh*)

**Tahukah sejak kita sering 'doa bersama'**

**Tiap jam menit detikku hanya dengan 'Jashin'**

(Salah seorang anggota FPJ *Front Pembasmi Jashin* yang kebetulan lagi lewat, langsung calling markas pusat buat siap-siap nangkep Hidan)

**Tahukah kamu ku takkan pernah lupa**

**Saat kau bilang punya rasa yang sama**

(Kisame ngikutin gaya duo SasoIta buat ngedipin mata berulang-ulang ke arah penonton cewek. Tapi hasilnya? Puluhan petugas medis langsung berhamburan ke TKP untuk menolong para penderita muntaber dadakan *ingat! kedipan Kisame membawa virus jahat*)

**Ku tak menyangka aku bahagia ingin ku peluk 'Jashin'**

**Kau izinkan aku tuk dapat 'menyembah Jashin'**

(Puluhan orang dengan seragam bertuliskan I HATE JASHIN kini mulai bergerombol di tribun penonton. Mau apalagi mereka kalo bukan buat nangkep sang makhluk sesat *digetok Hidan*)

**RAP :**

**Hatiku rasakan cinta, dia buatku salah tingkah**

**I no yu sowel, yu no mi sowel**

(Sasori sama Itachi njoget-njoget ngerap sambil nggeal-nggeolin pantat mereka kaya orang lagi yaoian)

**Yu hert mi gerl, ai hert yu bek**

**Ai mis yu. ai lap yu, ah-ah-ah**

(Para penonton cewek langsung naik birahinya seketika setelah Itachi nyanyiin lirik 'ah-ah-ah'. Sampe-sampe nenek Chiyo merem-melek sambil megang-megang pantatnya *whatzz? udah tua masih juga napsuan?*. Oh tidak, dia cuma lagi menghayati acara garuk-garuk pantatnya yang gatel kok *syukurlah kalo begitu*)

**Ai nid yu, ai lap yu, ai hert yu bebi**

**Ai nid yu, ai lap yu, ai hert yu bebi**

(Sasori melancarkan jurus kissbenya ke arah cewek-cewek. Kali ini para penonton gak muntaber kok kaya aksi Kisame tadi *dicincang Samehada*. Cuma terkena sindrom kebelet kawin *lebih parah malah, gak ada obatnya*)

**Bebi, yu no mi sowel**

**Gerl ai nid yu**

**Gerl ai lap yu**

**Gerl ai hert yu**

(Kini giliran Pein yang beraksi lagi. Pein nampilin kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya yang sama-sama dodolnya kaya SasoIta. Tapi pas SasoIta masih mending, penonton gak mangkel. Nah pas Pein? Lermparan sampah-sampah busuk dari TPA menjadi pengiring aksinya itu *poor you Pein*)

**Ai no yu sowel**

**Gerl ai nid yu**

**Gerl ai lap yu**

(Tampolan, hinaan, cacian, makian, tempelengan, gunjingan, dan an-an yang berbau gore lainnya senantiasa menemani penampilan Pein yang kini mukanya udah bonyok kaya abis dikeroyok satu kampung)

**Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta**

**Waktu pun takkan tega**

**Kau dan aku bersama, selamanyaaa**

(Kelima personil Home Made Kakuzu kompak nyanyiin lirik terakhir bebarengan, disertai mereka ngangkat kedua tangan mereka buat jadi aksi penutup. Dan gara-gara aksi itu, sontak saja bau amis *Kisame, bau bangke *Pein, bau kemenyan *Hidan*, bau terasi *Itachi*, dan bau belerang *Sasori* tercium hingga ke seluruh penjuru desa Sunagakure)

PLOK..PLOK..PLOK..SUIT..SUITTT...

Tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton mengiringi berakhirnya penampilan dari pandawa orgil (*dikeroyok PeinItaSasoKisaHidan).

"ANIKIII! KAU KUERRENNN SEKALEEE!" Sasuke lagi-lagi tereak-tereak gak jelas dari arah penonton.

"Cuih, si Rambut pantat ayam itu OOC banget sih. Lebenya amit-amit deh" Gaara menggerutu dengan sinis.

"Jangan sok sinis ke orang laen. Ntar kena tulah lho" Nasehat Kankuro.

"Ehm ehm, oke semua penonton diharap diem dulu sejenak" Temari mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat agar penonton mau diem.

"Oke makasih. Back to topic. Menurut gue pribadi nih ya, penampilan kalian berlima cukup err..."

"Cukup apa wahai preman betina?" Tanya Kisame dengan tampang watados.

"Kurang ajarrr! Sapa tuh yang ngata-ngatain gue preman betina?" Temari misuh-misuh sembari memperlihatkan urat-urat di otot lengannya.

Kisame yang ngerasa sebagai pelakunya cuma bisa nyengir malu setengah horror (*gimana tuh?*).

"Huhhh, maafin gue karena udah kebawa emosi. Oke, kembali ke penilaian. Menurut gue pribadi, penampilan kalian berlima itu cukup yahh...lumayan lah. Tapi ada satu hal yang amat-amat bikin gue risih. Kalian itu pernah belajar bahasa inggris gak sih? Masa ngomong inggris aja belepotan gitu?" Sindir Temari tajem setajem silet.

"Maklum Temari-san...kita semua kan hiks..hiks..kere. Jadinya hiks..hik..gak ada biaya buat sekolah tinggi" Itachi nangis bombay dan langsung ditenangkan oleh Sasori *yaoian lagi*. Dan ngebuat para penonton cewek termasuk Temari, ikut iba akibat terdramatisir aksi duo Seme-Uke itu *dihajar SasoIta*.

"ANIKIII! JANGAN MENANGISSS! TETAP SEMANGATTT!" Sasuke lagi-lagi bertereak-tereak full OOC dengan tatapan berapi-api. Dan dengan aksi noraknya itu, mengakibatkan dirinya sukses diketekin oleh salah seorang penonton yang kebudegen akibat tereakan bocah pantat unggas itu.

"I..iya bener. Ki..kita semua kere hiks..hiks.." Zetsu tiba-tiba aja ikutan nangis bombay bin lebe.

"Ujubusettt! Taneman properti bisa ngomonggg? O EM JI!" Gaara langsung njengkang kebelakang saking shocknya.

Dan sontak saja, para penonton yang termasuk juga warga Suna langsung berbisik-bisik sinis terhadap tingkah full OOC yang dilakukan oleh kades mereka *plakk* eh kage mereka.

'Rasain tuh kena karma. Tau rasa loe hihihi' Batin Kankuro nista.

"Ehm..ehm, oke. Sekarang giliran gue yang akan ngasih komentar" Kankuro bergaya sok cool kayak juri propesional.

"Btw, gue mau nanya hal yang amat penting sebelumnya..." Tiba-tiba nada bicara Kankuro berubah jadi serius banget.

Pein nggigitin jarinya sok cute, padahal kalo diliat aslinya menjijikan sih *dishinra tensei*. Kisame klepek-klepek kayak ikan saking paniknya. SasoIta pegangan tangan saling menguatkan *dari arah panggung, Deidara udah nyiapin C6 buat ngebom Itachi*. Dan Hidan malah komat-kamit kaya orang edan *Para anggota FPJ udah mulai nyiapin strategi buat nangkep Hidan*.

"Judul lagu kalian apa sih?"

"HEEEEEEEEE?" All minus Kankuro, njerit berjamaah dan mengakibatkan badai pasir di Suna.

WERRRR

"Aw aw aw, sakittt Temari" Kankuro histeris setelah kupingnya dijewer kakaknya itu.

"Dasar begokkk! Mendingan kalo ngerti kaya gini, nenek Chiyo aja yang suruh nggantiin loe jadi juri!" Omel Temari.

Dan diarah penonton, nenek Chiyo nari balet saking berbunga-bunganya *watdepak in the hell?*.

"Gaara, langsung giliran loe aja gih" Saran Temari.

"Wokeh, dan komentar terakhir akan berasal dari gue. Iya gue, sang THE MOST HENSEM SHINOBI FROM SUNA" Ucap Gaara dengan penekanan intonasi full power di akhir kalimat. Dan tak lupa pula, dibumbui kenarsisan tingkat dewa.

Seketika terdengar bunyi-bunyian seperti 'WUUUUU' atau 'NORAKKK' hingga 'GANTENGAN GUE KALI'. Lho-lho? Ternyata yang terakhir itu teriakan yang asalnya dari Sasuke toh *gak mau kalah OOC juga dia*.

"Aksi kaliannn..." Ucapan Gaara terdengar amat mengerikan, disertai tatapan dinginnya yang menakutkaannn.

Lagi-lagi personil Home Made Kakuzu melakukan aksi yang sama. Pein gigitin jarinya sok cute *sampe-sampe tangan Pein bau banget jigongnya*. Kisame klepek-klepek, bahkan sampe guling-guling sekarang. SasoIta tambah mesra aksi yaoinya *Deidara udah nyiapin C7 malah*. Dan Hidan komat-kamitnya sampe gedek-gedek gak jelas *FPJ member udah 99% ready*.

"GILA BOOO! KUEERENNNNN BUAANGEETTT!" Gaara dengan FULL MAX SUPER OOCnya, melakukan aksi gilanya kali ini.

Kakinya satu diangkat ke atas meja, kedua jempolnya diangkat ke udara, ekspresinya terharu sampe-sampe air matanya menetes dan bibirnya bergetar tak kuasa menahan haru, dan yang paling amit-amit bokongnya ikutan digeol kanan digeol kiri. O ya tak lupa, disertai background ombak yang berdebur di pinggir pantai dan backsound lagu 'We Are The Champion'.

Seketika semua orang minus Gaara cuma bisa melongo disertai sweatdrop tingkat Ayahnya Dewa *lebih tinggi dari dewa biasa*.

Dan keesokan harinya, author jamin akan ada kudeta di pemerintahan Suna demi melengserkan jabatan Kazekage *pasti itu!*.

"Jadi kesimpulannya..."Kata-kata Temari terputus, sembari dia melirik ke arah Kankuro dan Gaara the king of OOCness *gelar yang baru author kasih hohoho*.

"LOLOS!"

"LOLOS!"

"LOLOS!"

Hampir aja semua anggota Akatsuki merayakan kemenangan mereka, tiba-tiba aja...

DUARR DUARRR DUARRR GEDEBUMMMMM

"TANGKAP PENYEMBAH JASHIN SESAT ITUUU!"

"IYAAA!"

Sontak saja semua yang ada di sekitar situ, termasuk juga Akatsuki lari terbirit-birit sampe pecirit akibat serbuan anarkis ratusan umat FPJ.

Dan cerita ini author nyatakan...TAMAT!

**-OWARI-**

**Akhirnya oh akhirnya oh akhirnyaaa. Cerita ini bisa selesai deh, hohoho. Author minta maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, hehe. Soalnya gak ada ide-ide yang nyangkut di kepala author. Dan, maafkan author juga kalo endingnya sarap banget kaya gini. Yosh, silahkan. Kritik, saran, flame. Silahkan-silahkan? *tampang ngarep*.**


End file.
